College Life Turned Around
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Haley and Nathan have been dating three months and are getting married. But when Haley's ex-boyfriend shows up, will she stop hearing the wedding bells?
1. Chapter 1

Haley James was so psyched. She and her boyfriend were celebrating their three month anniversary. She remembered when she met him. It was on her first freshman day of college. And because of her best friend, Lucas, she met her future boyfriend.

She had bought a brand new dress for the celebration. She was never one for buying something new for just a special occasion, but for Nathan, she did. She was ready to tell him that she loved him. He was her first love and she was hoping he would be her last. Her parents married young and even though she wasn't ready for marriage, she would just love to know that they would love each other for the rest of time. As she was trying on her dress, her roommate Brooke came in.

She and Brooke had been best friends since she was thirteen. Brooke invited her to her first sleepover and they became friends for life. "You look hot. If I wasn't dating Julian, I'd so have sex with you right now."

Haley turned around and saw Brooke smirking. She knew Brooke was like that. She was always making sexual comments. It was her nature. "I really don't want to hear your weird lesbian thoughts about me."

"Noted. So, where is Nathan taking you?" Brooke was hoping to a hotel room. She didn't really get that she and Nathan were waiting until marriage to explore a physical relationship.

"I don't know. He's keeping it secretive. He said it was going to be very fancy. That's why I bought this new dress." Haley twirled around for Brooke. I need to borrow a set of pearls. It would just be great if I had a set to kick off this dress." Haley was so excited. She had never been like this before. But being with Nathan, it seemed he brought something like this in her.

"No problem. They'd look better on you then me anyway, you skinny bitch. And since you and Nathan are going out tonight, I was wondering if you could stay out all night? Julian's coming over."

"Are you finally gonna give him the old 'I'm in charge routine and sex is now on my terms'?"

"Maybe."

"Did you even sleep with him yet?" Haley saw Brooke shrug and she knew that Brooke didn't do anything yet. "You didn't did you? Am I rubbing off on you?"

"Maybe." Brooke shrugged. She handed Haley the pearls. "Can I ask you a question?" Haley nodded, sitting down next to Brooke on her bed. "How did you feel when you were dating Jared? I mean he was a total loser."

"Nothing like how I feel when I'm with Nathan."

Brooke smiled. "I can't believe Jared broke up with you because you were too focused on school."

"He was a loser at that, but I guess I knew that he was or wasn't my type and that I wasn't going to be with him much longer."

Brooke nodded. She looked Haley up and down. "You look hot. Nathan won't know what hit him."

"I just want to know where he's taking me."

"You'll know soon enough." Brooke said and then there was a knock on the door. "That must be him." She opened the door. "Hey Nate. How's it going?"

"Is my girl here?" Nathan asked peering behind the door.

"I'm a girl." Haley said posing seductively. "I'm practically a woman." Haley gave a little twirl. "How do I look?"

"Amazing. Babe. How did you know I have a thing for girls named Haley James?"

"I just did." Haley grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

At the restaurant, Haley and Nathan were having desert. She looked up at Nathan. "You seem weird. What's going on, babe?"

"I love you." Haley smiled and put her hand on her heart. "And before you say anything, just say yes to the next thing I ask." Haley nodded. He got down on one knee. "Haley James, will you marry me?"

Haley looked around her. "Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes. I will marry you." Haley said getting down, sitting on his knee. She kissed him a thousand times.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY TELLS EVERYONE**

**NATHAN AND HALEY MOVE IN TOGETHER AT THE MARRIAGE APARTMENTS.**

**A SURPRISE VISITOR COMES TO TOWN**


	2. Chapter 2

Haley came home from her night out with Nathan. She hid her ring in her purse. She saw that Brooke was sleeping. She didn't want to alert Brooke. She knew Brooke would be able to tell if she was engaged. It seemed like Brooke could spot a wedding or an engagement ring. She was like that.

The next morning when she woke up, Brooke was hovering over her. "Morning, Brooke." Haley said. "Could you get off of me? I kind of have to use the bathroom." Brooke did so and Haley rushed for the bathroom. She did her business and looked at herself in the mirror. She took her purse and took out her ring. She put it on and just looked at it on her. She looked at the door. _It's now or never._ She thought. She needed to tell Brooke. Get the screaming part over with.

She opened the door. "Brooke, I have some news for you." She just held up her hand and wiggled her ring finger. "I'm engaged. Nathan proposed and I accepted. I'm getting married."

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brooke ran over to her and jumped up and down. Haley joined her. "I'm so excited. We're getting married." Haley stopped and let go of her hands. Brooke sighed. "You're getting married. Haley James will be Haley Scott."

"I know. I'm getting married. And that means I'm leaving you. Nathan said he wanted a short engagement. And we also need to fill out the paper work to get the apartments. I am so sorry I'm leaving you. I love you." Haley hugged her tight.

There was a knock on the door and Haley opened the door and hugged her fiancé. She brought him in. "Brooke, you know Nathan, my fiancé."

Brooke just smiled. "You look so cute together."

"Okay, Haley, I'll call everyone and tell them to meet up at Karen's." He said.

"Yeah, how great is it that Karen opened a new café near campus? And it's larger."

Haley nodded. "Yeah, now I can keep working and I don't have to travel all the way to Tree Hill for it. I can just walk five minutes to work."

Nathan squeezed her to him. "You should go shower. I'll see you at Karen's in a half hour." He kissed her forehead and left.

When Haley arrived at the café, she realized she was the last one to arrive. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Peyton held onto Jake's hand. "Well, Jake and I are expecting a child. You?"

Haley sat down next to Nathan. "Well I know Nathan asked ya'll down here. We have some news to share with you. We are getting married." Haley said holding her ring finger up. "Do you guys hate me?"

"Why would we hate you?" Lucas asked. "We love you. Congratulations." He got up to hug her. "I'm so happy for you." He shook hands with Nathan. "I'm proud of you for getting the courage to pop the question." He sat down in his seat next to Brooke. "But you've only been dating three months. Don't you think it's a little soon?"

"I don't feel that way Luke. I feel like I need to do this." He held her hand. "We love each other and we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"We know that, it's just you two could have waited at least another week before you tow got married." Everyone turned to see Jake. "I mean, I just don't want you two to make the biggest mistake of your life."

"Do you think we made a mistake in getting married when we got pregnant?" Peyton asked. "Cause I don't think I did make a mistake." Peyton got up and went toward the bathrooms.

Haley looked at Jake. "Now look what you've done." She got up and went to check on Peyton. "Hey." She said when she found her. "I'm sorry for bringing up old wounds. I know you guys got married because you were pregnant with Jenny but--, I don't feel like he feels like you two getting married was a mistake. Maybe he just feels like you two could have waited. I mean, you slept with him on the first date and got pregnant. I think he felt obligated to marry you."

"Well, I'm sorry Saint Haley. I was all out of condoms that night. And I feel like I'm a huge slut right now."

"Why do you feel like a slut?"

"I'm pregnant. And he knows. And he wants to get rid of it because he thinks we're moving too fast. I mean we are moving too fast. I just wish things could go back to the way they were."

"If things were the way they were, I would be single." Haley tilted her head and smiled. "And Nathan would be out screwing the next chick he could find. Like you."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay. I was actually hoping you could give me and Nathan a good review for our apartment. We want to move in soon."

"Okay. I'll just tell the housing person that you two throw way too many parties and drink way too much and are just way too loud." Peyton said sarcastically.

Haley laughed a bit. "Thanks that would be just great." They hooked arms and walked back to the table. She kissed Nathan and sat on his lap. "We're getting the apartments."

A few weeks later, Nathan and Haley were moving into their apartment the next day. Nathan was doing some last minute packing. Haley was all done packing and she was talking to Brooke.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Brooke said sitting next to Haley. "I love you too much to let you go."

"It's okay B. Davis. It'll be okay. We'll still see each other every day. I only difference is, I'll be married and not living here."

Brooke stood in front of the door. "You're not going. I forbid you."

"I'm 20 years old, you can't forbid me." Haley said getting up and going to the door.

"Yes I can." She and Haley dodged each other. Brooke was moving back and forth so Haley couldn't get to the door.

"Let me by. Brooke, let me by."

"No, you can't leave me. I need you."

Haley felt really bad for leaving her, but she had to leave, she had to. She just did. She needed to move in with her future husband. She had to and she wanted to. "Brooke, I love you. You know that. But I have to move in with my future husband."

"Okay, I guess I can let you go." Brooke said hugging Haley.

When Haley and Brooke got to the apartment, they noticed that Lucas and Nathan were already there. "Hi almost hubby." Haley said kissing him.

"Hi Hales." Lucas said. "Hey Brooke."

"Nathan, could you help me with Haley's boxes in my car. Please."

Nathan looked between Haley and Lucas. "Sure."

When they left, Haley went for a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Do you hate me? I mean I'm taking your brother away from you. You have to hate me for that."

"I'm glad you're taking him away from me. It's about time someone did."

"Hey." Brooke said coming into the apartment. "Did you two finish talking?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah. We finished talking."

Brooke sat down at the kitchen table. "So, I guess, that's it. I should go."

Nathan put the last box down. "That's the last of it. Brooke, Lucas, you can go now."

"Okay." Lucas said. He hugged Haley and high fived Nathan and then left.

"Brooke, you can go now."

"Okay."

"Brooke, I want to say something to you. You were really supportive when I told you I was moving in with Nathan, you were really supportive. You were so great. You made it so easy. And now you have to leave. And I have to live with a boy!" Haley said as tears came down her cheek and she sat on her lap. "Don't leave me."

Nathan sighed and smiled at the scene in front of him. "Brooke, would you like to spend the night with us?"

"No." Brooke said getting up with Haley and wiping her eyes. You two need to be together. I mean, you will be getting married."

"Yeah, but we'll have tomorrow night to get settled."

"No." Brooke shook her head. "You two need to be alone. You need to be a couple."

"Okay." Haley hugged Brooke really tightly. "Bye."

"Haley, you need to let go." Haley let go. "Thank you H. James Scott."

Haley looked confused. "Scott?"

"I just wanted to know what it sounded like."

"And?"

"It has a nice ring to it."

The next morning, Haley woke up and she looked next to her and Nathan wasn't there. Little did she know, Nathan was in the elevator with a bouquet of flowers. She wanted her to have them because he wanted her to know how much he appreciated her. There was another guy in the elevator. He had a bigger bouquet of flowers than he did. When the door opened up, the other guy decided to strike up a conversation. "Dude, your shoelace is untied."

Nathan looked down at his shoes and he was right. He bent down to tie it and when he looked up, Haley was hugging the guy in the elevator. "What the hell?"

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY AND NATHAN FIGHT**

**LUCAS AND HALEY FIGHT**

**HALEY TEMPORARLIY MOVES OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

_The next morning, Haley woke up and she looked next to her and Nathan wasn't there. Little did she know, Nathan was in the elevator with a bouquet of flowers. She wanted her to have them because he wanted her to know how much he appreciated her. There was another guy in the elevator. He had a bigger bouquet of flowers than he did. When the door opened up, the other guy decided to strike up a conversation. "Dude, your shoelace is untied."_

_Nathan looked down at his shoes and he was right. He bent down to tie it and when he looked up, Haley was hugging the guy in the elevator. "What the hell?"_

Nathan stood up and walked to his apartment. "What the hell Haley. Who the hell is this?"

"This is Jared. My ex-boyfriend." Haley said slowly as she saw the look on his face. She looked up at Jared and then at Nathan. "Why don't both of you come in."

Haley was the first to walk in, then Jared, and lastly Nathan. Haley put both bouquets of flowers in water. 'Thanks for the flowers guys. They're beautiful, really."

"Anything for my special girl." Jared said smiling. "I love you, you know that?"

"Hales, I'm going to class." Nathan said.

"It's Saturday. No class on Saturday."

"Then I'm going to Lucas's dorm." He eyeballed Jared. "I just need to get out of here."

Haley watched as her boyfriend left. She looked at Jared. "What are you doing here? I broke up with you remember? How did you find me anyway?"

"Lots of questions, Haley. I asked your mom. She gave me your address. I was surprised when I found out you had your own apartment. That's a cute boy you have living here."

"Yeah, about him—"

"He's just a roommate, right?"

Haley thought about this for a minute. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, Jared. He's only my roommate, nothing more." Haley put her hands behind her back and took off her engagement ring. "Why'd you really come back because the last time I saw you, you were drunk and selfish and—"

"I didn't know what I had till I lost it." Jared smiled at Haley and caressed her cheek. "I still love you, I was just, like you said, selfish." He did still love her. And he was going to get her back if it was the last thing he did.

"I just got up. I should probably take a shower." Haley said with her hands folded on the counter.

"I could use another shower. Mind if I join you?" Haley arched her brow. "Okay, I'll go. But, I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Mr. Cheater. Do people still call you that? Because I hope they do. You totally deserve to be called that." Haley said as she shoved him out the door. "Goodbye." Haley closed the door and called Nathan. At least she tried to. She got his voicemail she didn't bother leaving a message. She just closed her phone and headed to take a shower.

Nathan went his old dorm which now belonged to Lucas and he just walked in, didn't bother to knock. He saw his brother reading a book and he didn't look up when the door opened. "You do realize you don't live here anymore Nathan." Lucas said without looking up from his book.

"Yeah, and apparently my girlfriend has another boyfriend she never told me about."

"What?" Lucas put his book down and he sat up. "I don't believe that. What's his name?"

Nathan scoffed. "His name is Jared, what kind of a name is that?"

Lucas smiled and nodded his head. He couldn't help but smile. It was so funny. Nathan had no clue who this guy was. And he would laugh when he found out. "Jared, right?" Nathan nodded. "That is Haley's ex. She dumped him when she caught him cheating, which was only one reason. He hated the fact that Haley loved school. And I guess he still has a thing for her."

Nathan started to laugh. "You think I overreacted?"

"Just a bit, go home." Nathan nodded and left the dorm room. He walked a bit of ways and he bumped into Jared.

"Hey Jared, I'm sorry that I ran off like that. It was rude of me. I just got weirded out that you called Haley your girl."

"And why would that weird you out, exactly?" Jared asked standing with his arms crossed. "Do you like her or something?"

"We're engaged. Didn't you know that?" Nathan asked. He hoped he knew. He hoped Haley told him.

"Funny, Haley never mentioned that. As a matter of fact, when she touched my shoulder, I never even saw a ring. You did give her a ring, right?" Nathan nodded slowly. "Guess she forgot to wear it."

Nathan immediately tensed up. She didn't even tell her ex-boyfriend, who was clearly still hung up on her, that she was engaged. She couldn't even tell him. Did she still have feeling for him? Was he the one that got away?

He soon found out when he entered the apartment. He looked in the drawers in the kitchen and found her engagement ring. He saw her in a towel and his face didn't even fluster.

"Never thought, you wouldn't try to kiss me in a towel. What's wrong?"

"You're not wearing your ring." He held up the ring that was in his hands.

"I just took a shower. I didn't want it to get wet. It's too beautiful." She took it and placed it on her finger. "Why do I have a feeling you're still angry with me?"

"You didn't tell him." Nathan said simply.

Haley's face scrunched up in confusion. "Tell who what? Could you elaborate for me please?"

"I ran into Jared. You want to guess what he told me?"

"I'm guessing he told you I didn't tell him. I wasn't going to hurt him. I'll tell him soon enough. I will, I promise."

"You don't have to tell him. He already knows. I told him. I had to tell him. He thought I liked you, so I and to tell him we were engaged. Funny how he said you didn't even tell him. Why didn't you?" Haley just shrugged her shoulders. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

Haley shook her head. "No of course not." She didn't want him to think of her what ifs. They were hers. She did still think about Jared from time to time. She did wonder what would have happened if she never broke up with him. "He never got away. You would be the one to get away, if you left." She hugged him and squeezed him tight. "I love you. Don't ever leave me."

Nathan rubbed Haley's back and pushed her away. "Haley, I will never leave you. But right now, I think that giving you that ring was a mistake. I mean, you didn't even tell him you were engaged. I think you need some time to figure things out. So, until then, I'll go bunk with Lucas."

Haley shook her head and looked down. She still was still in her towel. "I should get dressed, and I will leave. Plus, it's yours whether we're engaged or not." She turned and got dressed. She came out a few minutes later with something in her hands. "I know about the apartment. How, you already got it. It's because you're an athlete. Randy told me. And then I found out for myself. I do love you. And I don't care what you think. Jared means nothing to me. Yes, he was my first love, or least I thought he was. I love you. It was when I was with you that I knew what love was. Now if you're having doubts about us, tell me, but don't tell me how I feel about some stupid high school boyfriend."

"That's not the point Haley. I don't have doubts. I really don't, but what I do have, is fear."

"Fear of what? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that one day, you'll realize that we're not meant to be. That you'll want Jared. Or at least someone with money."

"Well, if you think that, then you don't know me. If you need me I'll either be at Lucas' or Brooke's." And then she left Nathan with that thought.

She went over to Lucas' dorm to talk to him about Jared. She needed another male opinion. When she opened the door she saw that he looked really pissed off. "I'm guessing you talked to Nathan."

"Your guess would be great. You didn't tell your ex you were with someone. Haley how could you?"

"I was going to tell him, once we got to catch up. And plus I figured you of all people would understand this." Haley's eyes were wide and she had her hands on her hips.

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means. I know all about the whole, Katie-Lucas-Peyton drama in high school. This is just like that and we're stuck in the middle. So that means, we both have something in common Lucas. And I figured you could help me with that."

"Hales, I know how this'll end; bad for you. Trust me when I say this, the guy you can't live without is the one you want. If it is Nathan, good, if it's Jared, fine. Figure out what you want please, stop hiding your heart."

"I'm not hiding it. I'm going to Brooke's to embrace. Tell Nathan Jared turned me lesbo. I'll send him a video. You have to pay ten dollars for it." Haley smiled sarcastically and left the dorm room.

Brooke was actually studying when Haley entered the room and sat down on her old bed. "Nathan hates me. Lucas hates me. Jared loves me."

Brooke looked up from her book. "High school Jared?" She asked. Haley nodded. "He… what happened?"

"He just came up to my door step and he said he was still into me and Nathan knows about him now. And he told Jared we were engaged. He couldn't even let me do it."

Brooke looked at the door as Nathan walked in silently. He put his finger to his lips, telling her to not tell Haley he was there.

"I mean, Jared is my boyfriend. He's _my _boyfriend and I think I still might love him."

"Give me back the ring." Nathan said angrily. Haley whipped her head and saw Nathan by her door. "I want the ring and I want you out of the apartment. For good."

Haley rubbed her face against her shoulder and began to cry. She took the ring off and held it up for him. "Take it. I don't want it." Haley kept her head down as Nathan snatched the ring and slammed the door on his way out. She looked up at Brooke with tears in her eyes. "Guess I'm moving back in."

"And for all the wrong reasons."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY GOES ON A DATE WITH JARED**

**NATHAN GOES TO A BAR**

**A WOMAN COMES BACK INTO LUCAS' LIFE**

**BROOKE HELPS NALEY**


	4. Chapter 4

**QUOTES OF THE DAY:**

_**Hope**__: You got the ring?  
__**Faith**__: Yeah. But I had to lick her finger to get it off (HOPE AND FAITH)_

**I HATE THAT HALEY ISN'T PREGNANT. BUT I'M HAPPY THAT NATHAN WANTS ANOTHER ONE. HOPE HALEY GETS OVER HER MOOD SOON.**

* * *

Haley woke up and hoped she would wake up next to Nathan. She opened her eyes and pouted when she was back in her old dorm. She sat up and pouted some more. She looked over at Brooke who was sleeping. She looked cute. And as she looked around her surroundings, she remembered last night. This made her want to cry. She really wanted Nathan back, but she knew it might be awhile before they were back together.

"Thinking about Nathan?" Brooke asked from her bed. She saw Haley pouting and could no longer let her. She knew she was hurting, but still, she didn't think Haley should be sad. "Hales." Brooke walked over to Haley's bed and sat down next to her and squeezed her a bit. "Haley, you know my philosophy. Those who are meant to be together, always find their way."

Haley looked over at Brooke with sad eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of. That we're not meant to be. I love Nathan I do, but lately I've been wondering 'is this the day when he realizes, he wants the blonde, or the big boobs, or the slut.' That's what I'm afraid of."

"Haley, Nathan doesn't want that, he wants you. You know that."

"Do I?" Haley asked. "Do I know that he loves me?"

Brooke was flabbergasted. How could Haley be this insecure about her and Nathan? This was something much deeper. "Haley, what's going on?"

"I have to take a shower." Haley said and got up and went into the bathroom. Brooke was just so worried about her. Why did Haley feel this way?

* * *

Back at Lucas' dorm, he was just about to get ready for church when he heard a knock on his door. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked the mysterious woman at his doorstep.

"I transferred to Duke." Lucas just stood there. "Say something."

"I have to go to church. I'll see you never Mandi." Lucas pushed her and closed his door and just left her standing there.

Mandi was Lucas' high school boyfriend. She was also ex friends with Haley and Brooke. Lucas never knew the reason why, but Haley always loved her for bring out her wild side.

Mandi went to Haley and Brooke's dorm since Lucas wasn't going to talk to her. She knocked on their door, hoping that they would be happy to see her.

Brooke opened the door and slammed it in her face. "Haley, get in here! We have a big problem."

"What is going on?" Haley asked as she put the finishing touches on her hair as she walked out of the bathroom. "I'm almost done with my hair."

"Forget the hair and remember the Mandi." Brooke said with emphasis.

Haley opened the door and screamed when she saw Mandi. "I am so happy you're here."

"At least someone is. Lucas blew me off." Mandi came into the room and sat on Brooke's bed. She crossed her legs and bounced it up and down.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "No sluts on my bed."

"Then Haley should get your bed. Because you're the biggest one of them all, I really mean that Brooke."

"Leave it, Brooke. Mandi, what are you doing here?" Haley asked with her hands on her hips.

"I transferred to Duke. And I miss Lucas. I mean I know what I did to him last time I visited, but—."

"Mands, you cheated on him constantly and the only time you were faithful to him was when you were pregnant. And even then, you got an abortion because you didn't want to have his child!" Brooke yelled. "You ruined him."

"I know and I'm sorry. That's why I need him back. He needs to know I still love him. Will you two help me?"

"I can't." Haley said. "I have to go talk to Nathan. Wish me luck." Haley went out the door.

"Who's Nathan?" Mandi asked. "Is he Haley's first crush or something? That's so adorable."

"He's her fiancé. Well, he was her fiancé." Brooke said.

"Haley?" Mandi asked. "Our Haley? Haley James?" Brooke nodded. Mandi began to laugh.

"It's not funny." When she didn't stop, Brooke slapped her. "You think it's funny that the only guy she ever loved."

"That's not what's funny. What funny is; that she would dump Jared for this guy. Jared was good for her."

"No he wasn't. He cheated on her and he hated the fact that she loved school. He was horrible for her."

"Whatever." Mandi stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I'm going to track down Lucas."

"I would try to find him in church. That's where he is on Sunday's." Brooke suggested.

Mandi didn't listen to her. She just went looking for men. It was about three o'clock when she ended up in a bar. She looked around and she a really cute guy. "Hey. I'm Mandi."

"Not interested." said the man.

He really looked hot, but she didn't want him if he wasn't going to look at her. "Would you like to buy me a drink sailor?"

"Are you going to leave me alone?"

"Not unless you tell me your name. Come on, I won't bite, unless you want me to?"

"I'm Nathan."

"You got a last name Nathan?"

What was with this chick, Nathan thought. Couldn't she take a hint? He didn't want to talk to her. He wanted make up with Haley, but he still had no clue what she was feeling about Jared. He didn't know why she was feeling the way she was. "You got a last name?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good." Nathan took his drink and went to the other side of the bar and sat down to ignore the Peppy Slut. He looked down at his drink and saw it was empty. "Refill."

* * *

"Hales." Brooke whined. "Do you really think it'll work?"

"Brooke, I have to go on a date with Jared. Nathan said it's the only way I can get him back."

"Okay, I don't believe that. He wouldn't say that."

"I guess you don't know him as well as you thought you did."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hi." Haley said once she came into the apartment. "I think we need to talk."_

_"There's no need to talk. You love Jared and I hope you two will be very happy together."_

_"I'm just confused. Seeing him—"_

_She stopped when Nathan held up his hand. "Haley, I'm sorry. It's just the way it is. I can't trust you."_

_"Isn't there anything I can do to- to fix this little mistake of mine?"_

_"Go on a date with Jared."_

_"You __what__?"_

_"It'll be good for you. You can see how much you still love him."_

_"That's ridiculous! Nathan, that's not fair!"_

_"Yeah, and that's just it. I told you I needed to be able to trust you again.'_

_"So, this is like a test?"_

_"You can call it what you want… but if you work with Chris and you end up having feelings for him again. I guess I'll have my answer."_

_"And what if I still have feelings for him?"_

_"Then I'll sell him the ring and you two can live happily ever after." Nathan said with a sarcastic grin plastered on his face._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I can't believe Nathan would say something like that."

Haley nodded. "But he did. And I have to get ready for my date."

Brooke felt so bad for her. But she felt that this might be good for Haley. This might be what she needs to see that she truly loves Nathan. Maybe, Nathan was just trying to help her. But did he have to break her heart.

"This looks good." Haley said as once the waitress had brought her and Jared their dinners. "I heard the food is really good here. What about you?"

"Yeah." Jared said. Haley rolled her eyes when she realized he was checking out the waitress' ass. No wonder she dumped him.

"Excuse me. I need to use the little girl's room." When she got no response, she just took her purse and sweater and went into the women's bathroom. She put her stuff down on the couch and looked in the mirror and realized that after fifteen minutes with this guy, she hated his guts. She grabbed her stuff and headed back out and scoffed when the waitress was sitting in her seat. She just put on her sweater and headed out of the restaurant.

She was walking down the street and didn't know where she could find Nathan. She called Nathan and only got his voicemail. So she called Lucas and he had no clue where he was. She then called Brooke and she said that he might be at the bar.

She went to the nearest car and she first spotted Mandi. She sat down next to her. "Hey. What's up? Why are you here?"

"The hot guy that moved because of me; I was flirting with him and he moved to the other side of the bar."

"Which was is he?" Haley said looking around the bar.

"Him." Mandi pointed straight to Nathan and it all seemed pretty clear to her why he turned her down.

"I bet I can get him to kiss me within five minutes." Mandi just laughed at that. "Are you afraid I'll win?"

"No, I'm not afraid. I'll bet you five hundred dollars. Go ahead go."

Haley jumped off the stool and walked over to Nathan. She sat next to him and thumb upped Mandi. "Hey sailor but me a drink. Or how about you propose to me."

"Shouldn't you be on your date?" Nathan didn't even look at her.

"I spent fifteen minutes with him He checked out the waitress. And as soon as I left, she was in my seat. And I realized I love you. And when Jared came; I just wondered what could have happened if he and I didn't break up. And that just some stupid girl thing. If I didn't dump him, I wouldn't have had you. And I wouldn't have found my soul mate."

Nathan couldn't help, he just had to. He kissed her as hard as he could. "I love you too." He said once they broke apart. He picked her up over his shoulder and he started to ring her out the door when she stopped him. "What is it?"

"Bring me over to Mandi."

"Who?" He had no clue who Mandi was.

"The girl who hit on you earlier." Nathan brought her over to her. "Put me down."

"Haley." Mandi said simply.

"My five hundred bucks." Haley had her hand out. "Thank you." She gave out a little yelped when Nathan lifted her up again.

They ran into Jared on the way to the apartment. "Haley, what happened to you?"

"I left. Big tits took care of you I hope?" Haley had gotten down from Nathan's shoulder and she grabbed him by the hand and she dragged him past Jared.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN SURPRISED HALEY**

**BROOKE TALKS TO JARED**

**MANDI SEDUCES NATHAN**

**HALEY HANGS OUT WITH NATHAN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marni Potts****: You're the towel girl. It's an honor.  
****Janice****: How is it an honor?  
****Marni Potts****: Well let's just say there is no towel girl, say Greg hoisted Tina up into a cupie, and there is no one to towel off his sweaty hands, Tina slips, Tina falls and lands on her spinal chord and spends the rest of her life doing watercolors with her teeth. Do you want that to happen?  
****Janice****: I guess not.  
****Marni Potts****: I didn't think so.**

**Marni Potts****: ...so make like a Tom, and cruise.**

Haley opened the door to their apartment. "God! I so hate Jared. I have no clue why I even dated him in the first place."

"You were young and naïve." Nathan said closing the door. "But now you've matured and your taste has gotten better."

Haley turned and hopped on the counter and smirked. "In which department?"

"Men, of course." He moved so that he was in between her legs. He moved to give her a kiss on her neck. "You have the most perfect neck of anyone of all time."

Haley giggled and pushed Nathan off her. "I can't believe Mandi. She was hitting on you. What'd she say to you?"

"She just wanted me to buy her a drink. That was it. But all I could think of was you. And how you were on a date with Jared and how I hate him."

"I hate him too." Haley said trying to kick him with her foot but he was too far away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nathan asked. "You're trying to hurt me? Your lover? Your fiancée who's going to marry you?" Haley just giggled and nodded.

"It's late. Why don't you go to bed and I'll be in there in a minute." Nathan helped her to hop down onto the carpet. "You look tired and you need to go to bed."

Haley nodded and she headed into the bathroom and changed into her PJs. And as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up and was weirded out when Nathan wasn't in bed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was pretty early. She walked into the living room and saw Nathan on the couch.

"Hi." She said. She sat next to him on the couch and went to kiss him when he got up. "What was that? I just brushed my teeth. It's not like I have morning breath."

Nathan sat back down next to her. He took her hand in his. "I've been watching 17 kids and counting. And Josh and Anna waited until their wedding day to kiss. It was both of theirs first kiss."

Haley just nodded. She was so confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" Haley had no clue what he was trying to say.

"Will you be my Anna?"

Haley still didn't know what he was talking about. "Still confused here. What exactly are you trying to say to me or ask me?"

Nathan grabbed Haley's shoulders. I want to wait to kiss you until the priest tells us to."

Haley felt his forehead. "Are you crazy? You don't want to kiss me until we're married? I mean, we're waiting to have sex, but kissing? What the hell are you thinking?"

"That I wish I would have waited to have sex. But I didn't. And I kind of want us to wait, that way it'll be an explosion on our wedding day. What'cha say? Will you be my Anna?"

"No. I will not; because unlike you I need to kiss you to keep my sanity and proof that you love."

"What? Me saying it isn't enough? You need me to kiss you in order to proof my love for you?"

"Yeah if you really want to do this, then fine. It just comes as a surprise to me that you would wait to kiss me." Haley went to kiss him but stopped when she was dangerously close. "That's right, no kissing. I'm sorry." Haley got up and walked seductively to the bathroom

"You're gonna make this hard for me aren't you?" He yelled.

Haley turned on her way back. "Hard is exactly the word I would use." Haley closed the bathroom door.

Nathan groaned. "What did I just do?"

Haley went out after her shower and went to Karen's. She had to work for a few hours and she put in an order for herself and Nathan. She wanted to spend the whole day with him. When she was done, she went to the market to pick up some food for the day. She was going to spend the day with her fiancé and torture him with her seductiveness.

She came home to find Nathan taking a nap on the couch. "Hey!" She woke him up. "So, I rented a few movies and I bought some good junk food for us to pig out on. What do you say?"

"I say, you are right on groovy mama."

Haley laughed. "Now, what have you been watching?"

"Nothing. What movies do you have?" He patted down next to him so she could sit down.

"I rented the Back to the Future movies. Your favorite." She popped one into the DVD player and sat back with Nathan. "I like this movie too. Want some Mac and Cheese? Karen made it. It's good."

"Sure."

Brooke was currently working on her laptop when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and was very surprised to see Jared. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Please help me."

Brooke crossed her arms. "Didn't you practically break up my best friend and her fiancé?"

"It's only because I'm still in love with Haley." Brooke gasped. "I know. I feel the same way when it comes to the subject."

"I don't think you should come in." Brooke said.

Jared sighed and fiddled with something in his pocket. "I'll just be a minute. I promise."

"Okay, come on in."

Haley wasn't expecting to be surprised by the movie, but she hasn't seen it in a few years so she didn't remember it. "I love this movie too."

"I have to tell you something." Nathan said as he turned off the movie.

Haley sat up and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "What is it?"

"Mandi came by earlier today. And she pushed her way in. I couldn't help it, but she tried to kiss me and tried to get me into bed but I threw her out. Nothing happened I swear. I just figured you should know."

Haley was going to kill Mandi. But at the same time, the man she loved was telling her the truth and she loved that.

"Jared, what's going on?" Brooke asked. "You've been pacing around my room for 15 minutes now, what's going on?"

She gasped when Jared pulled out a gun. "Get Haley on the phone, now."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY COMES TO BROOKE'S DORM**

**NATHAN LEARNS ABOUT HALEY'S WILD PAST FROM MANDI**

**LUCAS, JAKE AND PEYTON GO TO CHURCH**


	6. Chapter 6

Haley opened a box of graham crackers. She was making her famous chocolate peanut butter cheesecake. She loved baking. It was one of her favorite things to do. She was crushing the crackers when she got a call from Brooke. "Hey Brooke, why are you calling? I thought you were going to let me have the day with my fiancé? Not like it matters anyway. He won't even kiss me until the wedding."

_"Haley, I need you to get over here. Haley I really need to talk to you."_

Brooke sounded so frantic over the phone. Haley smiled. She probably got dumped by Julian. "Brooke I'll be over as soon as I finish my cheesecake. I'll bring over a few slices. But you have to supply the ice cream. I know you have it. Okay?"

_"Sure. I'll be fine until then."_

Haley smiled and hung up the phone. Now she had to hurry up and make this. She had a best friend to console.

"Who was on the phone?" Nathan had come in from the bathroom.

"Brooke. I think she broke up with Julian. She sounded pretty frantic."

"Did she ask you to come over?" Haley nodded. "Maybe you should go over there. I mean you are her best friend. And it would be a great excuse for you to go over there and tell her she's your maid of honor."

"What about the cheesecake? I told her I'd bring over a few slices." Haley asked.

"Bring her over some cookies and brownies. You made them just the other day. I'm sure she won't mind. Besides, I'm sure being a maid of honor would cheer her up."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked. "I mean, she loves my cheesecake."

"As does any human being, believe me. But I think she can wait an extra day for it."

Haley nodded. "Okay. I'll go get a container and fill it with all her favorites."

Brooke was so scared. She was so close to tears. She wanted to cry but she wanted to be brave. She didn't want Haley to see her like this. She knew something would be up. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up at Jared. "That must be Haley."

"It's Haley." She said outside the door. She knocked again. I brought brownies and cookies.

Brooke shrugged. She whispered to Jared. "You may want to hide in the bathroom. She doesn't know you're here." Brooke didn't make any move until she was sure he was in the bathroom. Brooke quickly got up and opened the door. She grabbed her and locked the door. "Thanks." She took the container from Haley and placed it on her desk. "Listen Haley you really shouldn't have come by."

"Brooke, it's okay. I'm just glad you called me. I can't believe Julian dumped you. What a jackass."

"Oh honey please, no one dumps Brooke Davis. Listen I think Jared needs to talk to you."

Haley shook her head and looked at the closed bathroom door. "Jared?" Haley asked. She looked at Brooke. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Jared said. He walked over to her and he stopped when Brooke put her hand out.

"Well, I have to go." Haley side stepped to get to the door but Jared stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere." He said. He turned her around and pushed her on the bed. He pushed Brooke on the other bed.

"You're not gonna like kill us are you?" Haley asked.

"No. we're gonna talk. And it's gonna take us all night."

Haley swallowed hard. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her. It was going to be a long night.

Nathan opened the door when he heard a knock. He closed the door when it was Mandi standing behind it. She opened it up and followed her in.

"Breaking and entering much?" He asked.

"The only reason I came by was to talk to you. When I saw Jared yesterday I knew he was up to something. And I had to tell you because Haley would never believe me. It's about her past. With him."

Nathan kind of wanted to know about her past. But he didn't want to invade her privacy. "Tell me what you know." They sat down on the couch. "Start from the beginning."

"It's gonna be a long story."

"I've got time." Nathan said. He leaned his arm oh the back of the couch.

"Okay, well the only reason why Jared asked Haley out in the first place, was because I dared him to. And it was because Haley had a crush on him. I was Haley's best friend and Brooke took her away from me. I knew that Haley liked Jared so I thought I was helping her."

"And what happened?"

Mandi sighed. "He fell in love with her. And they began to grow close. Too close. And he began to cling to her. He was crazy obsessed. That's how he gets when he falls in love. And when I saw him last night, I knew he was on Level 10 Crazy."

"You think she could be in some sort of trouble?" Now Nathan was starting to get worried. Was she okay? "Do you?"

"She might." Mandi knew she should tell him. "There's something else you should know. Haley has a past."

"We all do." Nathan said.

"He past involves Jared. They did stuff together when she was high. And he's here to threaten her with it."

"She was high?" Nathan asked. He couldn't believe this. That didn't sound like Haley.

"She was with brownies. Anyway, they— they robbed a few stores together. Jared took the fall. And it was because he loved her. And now he's back because it's what he promised himself. And Haley; it's just she forgot."

"I'm worried." Nathan said. He jumped when he heard the phone ring.

Haley was so scared. She knew what he wanted to talk about. "Jared, let me go. If you wanna talk, we'll talk. You don't have to threaten us with a gun. I know you know how to use it." Haley eyed it.

"I know you know. You know how to use it too." Jared sat close to her on the bed. "I thought we were still together."

"I told you it was over the minute you went to jail." Haley moved to sit in the other bed next to Brooke. "I thought you were aware or that. It was four years ago Jar. I'm not so sure it was even a good idea to date you in the first place."

"Haley, I love you. I know you still do." Haley looked into his eyes and saw the love.

"Tell me this is all a nightmare." Haley said looking up and closing her eyes. She covered her face with her hands. "Jared. I can't be with you. Let me at least call Nathan. I mean you are keeping me over night right? Nathan will get worried."

"Okay." He handed her her phone.

"Thank you." Haley hit one on her speed dial and it began to ring.

_"Haley, are you okay? I just heard the most awful—"_

"Nathan, I'm fine. I just I'm gonna be a little late. Brooke needs help with a major test and she doesn't have any clue on how to study for it. I'll be home as soon as I can."

_"Are you sure?"_

Haley smiled. She could hear the worry in his voice. "Yes I'm sure. I love you. Always and Forever." Haley hung up the phone and handed it to Jared.

Nathan looked in front of him. Haley was in trouble. "Jared's with her. She's in trouble."

Mandi looked at his face. "Are you sure? Did she say something?"

"Yeah, Always and Forever."

"Okay." Lucas said. He was hanging with Peyton and Jake. They had finally gotten a sitter and decided to take advantage of it. He got a call from Nathan telling him to pray. "Nathan just called with a cryptic message. He wants us to pray. I think that means Church."

"Why would he want us to go to church? He's never been a church goer. Oh, well. Let's go."

"I just got a text from Brooke." Peyton said. "Jared has a gun. She and Haley are in trouble. I think I know why Nathan wants us to pray. Let's pray on the way." Peyton said as she pushed the two out the door.

Brooke hugged Haley once Jared closed the door to the bathroom. "I am so scared. How come you are so calm?"

"Nathan is gonna help. I know it." Haley couldn't help but smile.

"How? He doesn't even know we're in trouble. Of course he does. I gave him the secret code." Haley said. "Always and Forever."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**THE TRUTH BEHIND ALWAYS AND FOREVER**

**NATHAN STOPS BY BROOKE'S DORM**

**JARED SEES SOMETHING HE DESPISES**


	7. Chapter 7

Always and Forever. Always. And. Forever. Three little words. Six syllables. Sixteen letters. It doesn't take long to say it. But it meant so much to Nathan and Haley. They'd known this day might come.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Nathan, I knew that would happen." They were watching an episode of Law & Order SVU. "That bitch is horrible."_

_"Haley, you're such a badass." Nathan said. He turned off the television and kissed Haley on the neck. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him down with her. "I love you."_

_When Haley moaned, she pushed him off her. "Wait. We should stop. Just because we're engaged, doesn't mean we can't talk. I mean, I love you."_

_"I love you too." Nathan held her hands in his. "Don't ever leave me."_

_Haley looked up at him. "I won't. Don't ever think that. I promise you. What made you say that?"_

_"I just have this feeling that you'll leave and never come back."_

_"That won't happen."_

_"You can't guarantee that. You can't guarantee anything."_

_"Then we should have a secret code or something."_

_"What would that be?"_

_"Always and Forever."_

_"Why that?" Haley asked._

_"Because that's how long I'll love you for?" Haley smiled and kissed him and he sort of eased her back onto the couch._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nathan was on his was to Brooke's dorm. He saw Jared's car on the sidewalk right outside of the building. "Oh god." Nathan rushed into the building and took the elevator up to the fifth floor. It was such a long ride. He remembered all of the things he loved about Haley. He remembered their first date. It was a disaster.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hi." Haley said. She took the flowers from Nathan and handed them to Brooke._

_Brooke smelled them and smiled at the couple. "You look so cute. And Nathan, have her home by ten."_

_"Brooke, I think that's a little rude. Okay, I'm a grown adult. He'll have me home when the date is done." Haley said. She closed the door and she hooked arms with Nathan. "Shall we?"_

_"We shall." Off they went on their first date. Nathan drove them to Karen's Café. They entered the establishment and Nathan took her up to the roof._

_Haley gasped when she saw the roof. It was lit with white lights and candles. White and red rose petals were everywhere. In the middle of it, was a table with two chairs. "Did you do all this for me?"_

_"Yeah; you're the best. You deserve the best."_

_"I already have you." Haley leaned into him and he sat her down. "Thank you, but I have a question. Where's the food. Now I know you're used to dating skinny girls, but I eat."_

_"I know you eat. Karen will be bringing up some food for us in a bit."_

_"Okay. Good." Haley smiled. When it came time for desserts, Haley and Nathan took a little walk around the rooftop. Nathan was still so nervous, he knocked down a candle and her dress caught on fire. Nathan was quick to put it out. _

_"I am so sorry Haley. I'm just nervous."_

_Haley just faked a smile and held up her hands. "Don't. I will ask Karen if she has something I can borrow. I'm fine."_

_"Okay, I'm sorry." Nathan said. He watched Haley leave and kicked himself. It was his first date with Haley and he managed to set fire to her dress. Boy was he going to make a great boyfriend. _

_That was just the first disaster of the night. When they were taking a walk on the pier, Haley fell in the water and then fell into the mud. But the night ended up great. It started to rain and Nathan thought it would be great timing to have their first kiss."_

**FLASHBACK**

Nathan ran to Brooke's room when the elevator door opened. He listened up to the door and heard Jared talking.

"Haley, when will you realize that we're meant to be. We belong together." Jared sounded angry.

"Jared, please. Just let me go. You hurt me so much so many years ago. Why would I ever want to take you back."

Jared didn't have time to answer her. The police kicked open the door and tackled Jared. Nathan came in and Haley jumped in his arms.

"I knew you would come."

Brooke sighed and ran up to hug Nathan too. "I was so scared."

Nathan and Haley put their foreheads together and smiled. Nathan was so lucky to have her back. He really wanted to kiss her but he wanted to wait until their wedding. But he couldn't help it. He kissed her with all his might and dipped her and went for her neck. Haley giggled and opened her eyes and saw Jared staring at her and he looked so sad, but she knew it would be the last time she saw him.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**BROOKE SLEEPS OVER NALEY'S**

**HALEY BUYS SOMETHING TO HURT NATAHAN**

**NATHAN'S COUSIN COMES TO VISIT**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU.**


	8. Chapter 8

Haley walked in behind Nathan into their apartment. Brooke was by her side. She had to spend the night at their place because the maintenance man had to give her another lock for her door after what happened.

Nathan was going to spend the night on the sofa so that Brooke could have a good night's rest after her ordeal. They had called Lucas, Peyton and Jake and told them everything that had happened. They were glad that Brooke and Haley were alright.

Haley tucked in Brooke and joined her fiancé in the pullout couch. "Mind if I join you?" Haley asked.

"Come on in." Nathan lifted up the blanket and let Haley slide in next to him. "Thank you."

Haley scrunched up her nose in confusion. "What for?"

"For Always and Forever. I love you for calling me and telling me that. I would be so lost without you." Nathan said with such passion and then he kissed her temple.

"You kissed me."

"I know. I had good reason. I can't believe you went through that. You must have been so scared." Nathan just held her tight; as tight as he could.

"I wasn't that scared, besides, I know Jared. He would never hurt me because it would only hurt him. Brooke was the one that was petrified. Maybe you should sleep with her." Haley joked. And she looked up at her fiancé and kissed his cheek. "Besides, you were worried enough for the both of us I'm sure."

"I was. I was afraid I would never see you again."

Haley looked up at him with worried eyes. 'I'll never go. I'll be here, always."

"And forever." Haley nodded. "Good."

"Besides; you gave me a ring and that means you're stuck with me. And I would like to set a date soon."

"How about next week?" Nathan suggested. "Does that work for you?" Nathan felt Haley shake her head. He knew she would say that, but he had to try. He asked her another question that had to deal with sex, but he never got an answer. She had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep next to her.

The next morning, he woke up to find Haley not next to him. He went into their room to find her hugging Brooke. He saw the glass on the floor and knew something bad had happened. He picked up the glass and he went to go make breakfast.

He looked up when he noticed a shadow coming from the bedroom. "Hey Nate, making me breakfast? How sweet. I thought you only did that after we had sex in high school?"

"Brooke, are you okay? I say the broken glass and Haley wasn't next to me."

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. I promise. Haley helped me through it."

"Okay. And if you need to stay with us again tonight, I don't mind the pullout." He really meant that. He wanted her to be safe and to feel safe.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I know you need Haley in your own bed. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"She's fine." Haley said giving Nathan a kiss on the cheek. "And May third."

"May third? Why that date?" Nathan asked.

"It just came to me." Haley said. "In a dream." She smiled and giggled while skipping off to the bathroom.

"What's May third?" Brooke asked when Haley closed the door.

"The date of our wedding. Although, I think it'll change. I'm thinking in March during spring break."

"Okay. I'll go to my dorm and shower. Haley wants to go shopping."

Nathan was shocked when he got a text from Haley saying to close his eyes when they got home. But he was even more shocked when he got a cryptic text from his cousin, Grant. It said open the door and he did and Grant was there.

"Hey man. What's up?" Nathan asked while giving him a man hug.

"Nothing." Grant said stepping inside the apartment. "I heard from Luke that you got one of the apartments. How'd you get it?"

"With a soon-to-be wife." Nathan said sitting down with his cousin.

"I don't believe it. I never thought you would be one to get married, Lucas yeah, but you, a Charlie Sheen."

"I don't even like him."

"Where is the wife?" He looked around and saw no one.

"She's not my wife yet. And she's at the mall shopping, with Brooke."

"Brooke Davis? You're still with her?"

"No. She's my friend."

"No benefits?" Grant asked suspiciously.

"Hey!" Nathan pointed. "I'm not even kissing my fiancé until our wedding day; I'm not cheating on her. I would never do that."

"Okay. I'm hungry. I'm gonna hit Karen's Café and see if there's anything that catches my eye if you know what I mean?"

"I always know what you mean, unfortunately." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, see you." Grant said and he left the apartment.

Nathan smiled and knew Grant would find a girl, even though he's only here for a few days, he hoped.

Haley had to go to work because Karen called her and apparently they were busy. She went up to Grant's table. She had no clue he was Nathan's cousin. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you could, but you'd have to wait until I got to know you."

Haley scrunched up looking confused. She held up her hand and flashed her ring. "I'm engaged."

"Doesn't mean you're married. Come on he doesn't have to know."

"Sorry. What do you want to eat, and don't say what I know you want."

Grant looked over the menu and he looked back up. "I'll have a burger and fries. And a chocolate shake."

"Okay." Haley said. She grabbed the menu and went back into the kitchen. She felt him starring at her ass but just ignored it. It's not like this hasn't happened before. She really didn't feel that anything was to be done.

When Haley got home she collapsed on the couch. "Hi, Nathan. Worst day of my life."

"What happened?" Nathan asked. He began to rub Haley's feet.

"Thank you. And, the shopping was okay, but work wasn't. There was this one customer was like undressing me with his mind and it was horrible. I mean, he was like the worst of them."

"Did you give him the finger?"

"The ring finger, but the day is over with and I hope to never see that guy again."

Haley lifted her feet and grabbed her bag that she had. "But, the day is not over." Haley sighed and dangled the bag in front of him. "I have a surprise for you. It's for the wedding night." Haley whispered in his ear and walked back to the bedroom.

"Close your eyes!" Haley yelled from behind the door. Nathan covered his eyes with his hands. When he was allowed to open them, his eyes weren't the only thing open. His mouth opened really wide.

"Wow." Was the only thing Nathan could say. She had on a lace light pink baby doll teddy, with matching panties and heels.

"Does this make you want to kiss me?" Haley said biting her lip.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**GRANT STOPS BY TO SEE LUCAS**

**GRANTS PROPOSES HE'S IN LOVE**

**HALEY AND NATHAN OFFICIALLY SET A DATE**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey baby. I was looking at our calendar and I have to say; you have a very good idea. Getting married during spring break is a great idea. We should do it. March 15th. I've decided on March 15th." Haley said coming in and hopping on the counter.

"That's just a few months away. After all, it is Halloween in like two days."

"I know and I won't be here. I promised my brother Barry I would take his girls trick-or-treating. I always do it."

"Okay, no problem. I really like the fact you love your family. It's comforting you know."

Haley smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but I will leave you your costume to hand out to kids. You know that they travel here a lot. I'll handle the candy and the bags. I promise." Haley turned to go into the bedroom.

"Good, cause I hate kids." Haley turned around and glared at him. "I'll like our kid."

"Doesn't matter. We're not even married let alone pregnant." Haley said.

"I know, but when we do."

Haley glared and she retreated back into the bedroom.

Back at Lucas' dorm, he was working on a term paper when his door opened up. He looked up to see that it was Grant. "Hi. You look chipper." He had a huge smile on his face.

"I have big news. Big news for me anyhow, I am in love."

"Officially, or just for today?" Lucas questioned. He knew his cousin was always falling in love. One time, he thought he was in love until he found out it was a transvestite. He immediately took a few showers in a row.

"For the rest of my life." He said. He sat down on the empty bed. "I mean it. I really am in love. I know it."

Lucas turned around in his seat and he laughed. "Like Brandi, the woman with the deep voice you loved." Lucas couldn't help but stifle his laughter to hear what he had to say.

"Not like him/her. I mean with a real woman. I checked for an Adams apple. Smooth sailing and that not just talking about her neck if you know what I mean."

"I always know what you mean. And I'm disgusted. I mean, I don't do that."

"Even when it comes to the subject of Peyton, Mandi, and Katie?" Lucas looked down and he looked back up. "Nathan's filled me in. I know how you had sex with Peyton because Katie was a virgin and then when they both dumped you, you went after Mandi."

"Okay, but now I have a solid girl, Mia. She's a singer."

"Really? A singer? Does she know that you can't?"

"Really? A singer? Does she know that you can't?"

"I can sing." Lucas protested. "I just choose not to."

"If that's your story." Grant said and he left the dorm.

Haley was in a Halloween store in Charlotte with Brooke. "So this guy was hitting on you?"

Haley nodded. "He had the nerve to slap me in the ass too. I mean, I showed him the ring, but he's a jackass and I have the best future husband ever."

"That you do. Plus he's hot. Anyway, what's gonna be your costume?"

"Well, it has to be appropriate because I'm taking my nieces trick-or-treating." Haley looked around and found the perfect outfit. "What do you think?"

"I think Nathan is going to blow a fuse when he sees you in this." Haley looked over at Brooke. "It's true. You can trust me, I'm the devil."

Haley scoffed and looked in the basket at Brooke's costume. Brooke was wearing her little horns on her head already. "I don't know Brooke."

"Come on, its kid appropriate."

"Fine." Haley said and grabbed it off the shelf. "But Nathan better have a fit."

Back at the apartment, Nathan was watching TV when he heard a knock at the door. "He opened it to see that it was Lucas. "Hey man."

Lucas came in and grabbed a brownie off the counter. "You're really lucky. Hales can cook. You found yourself a good one."

"I know. But can't Mia cook?"

"She can sing, I'll give her that, but cooking, PB&J is all she do."

Nathan smiled and grabbed a cookie out of the jar and took a bite. "Maybe Haley could teach Mia a thing or two."

"Okay, but I'm not sure about how she'll feel. She won't like it if I set her up with a cooking lesson. She'd hate me for it." Lucas said. He didn't want his girlfriend to be angry with him for arranging a cooking lesson for her.

"Haley will love it. She's taught me, I'm sure she can teach little miss vocals."

Halloween approached and Haley was putting on her costume when Nathan was yelling out to her. "Hales, come on. I want to see it. Brooke told me I'll love it." He was leaning on the table behind the couch. He was dressed in a mafia suit and he hated it, but he knew Haley loved it. His eyes went straight for her stomach. She had one.

"She told me you were going to go crazy when you saw it."

"You're hot. You'll be even hotter when it comes true." Haley rolled her eyes. She looked down and looked back up.

"Would you really like me like this?" She asked. "All fat and pregnant?"

"It'd be pretty sexy to have my wife pregnant with our child."

"You are disgusting." Haley said. She went over to the counter and grabbed her purse. "I have a pregnant costume on and you're horny."

"I am not. But I mean it wouldn't be that bad, would it? I mean being pregnant with our child. You sound like you'd be devastated to carry my child."

"It wouldn't be so bad. So the 15th of March?" Haley nodded. "I can't wait."

Haley was leaning back on the counter and she sighed. "I have to go. My nieces are waiting."

Nathan was all out of candy by the last trick-or-treater. He closed the door and sat next to Grant on the couch. "So, tell me why would this girl be interested in you when she has her own?"

"When she sees the rock I'm giving her, she'll say yes. It's twice the size of hers." He took it out and showed it to him.

"Wow." Nathan said. "It's bigger than the one I gave to Haley. "Think I can give it to her when yours says no?"

"That's slim chance. But sure."

They both turned their heads when the door opened and Nathan stood up when he saw his girl. Grant didn't have a chance to see her.

"Worst day ever. Three guys hit on me. Why'd I have to be a cheerleader?"

"And a pregnant one at that. You look sexy."

"I think I'm going to take a long bath and then go to bed." As Haley got out of Nathan's embrace, she saw Grant. "Nathan, what _is_ he doing here?" All she could do was glare at Grant.

"Oh, this is my cousin Grant. Grant this is Haley, my fiancée." Grant and Haley got all hysterical. Haley sighed and went up to Grant and slapped him and stomped off to her room.

Nathan was shocked. Haley never did that. "I am so sorry, I don't know what that was about."

"I do." Grant said. It was now or never. He wanted his cousin to know. "I didn't know, but now I do. Haley is the one. She's the waitress I fell in love with. I bought the ring for her."

"My wife?" Nathan asked.

Grant nodded. "I know how you must feel, so I'm gonna go."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN HITS HALEY**

**NATAHN TALKS WITH LUCAS**

**HALEY VISITS GRANT IN HIS HOTEL ROOM**

**NATHAN FINDS HALEY WITH GRANT**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	10. Chapter 10

Haley went into the kitchen where Nathan was cooking a Turkey. He was in the middle of making the stuffing when Haley touched his shoulder. He flinched at her touch. "Nathan talk to me. You haven't said a word since Halloween. It's Thanksgiving. Almost a month. And you haven't even slept in our bed or talked about the wedding. Please talk to me."

"I can't." Nathan said. "I can't talk about it."

"He's your cousin and he loves you." Haley said sternly.

"He's also _in_ love with you." He looked over at his fiancée. "It's hard enough knowing that other guys look at you and ogle you, but knowing that one guy, one guy that I'm related to; is in love with you, it's hurts." He hit his heart. "It hurts right here."

"It's okay." Haley said. She had her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand on his heart. "It'll be okay."

Nathan shook his head and he sighed. "He bought you a ring. It's bigger than the one I bought you."

"I don't care. He doesn't matter. You matter. I matter. We matter. Nathan, want me to make the mashed potatoes or do you want to make the whole meal?"

"Brooke and Lucas are coming. I'm not sure if—"

"You are my Manhattan from the sky." Mia sang as she and Lucas came in through. "Hey Hales. We brought jello salad."

"Excellent, Nathan's cooking." Haley smiled.

"Haley, could I see you in the bedroom?" Haley nodded and followed him.

"What's up?" Haley asked when he closed the door.

"What the hell is up with you?"

"What's the matter? Nothing is up. What are you talking about?"

"I mean inviting everyone here for Thanksgiving. I thought it was going to be just the two of us."

"And what? Have you ignore me all night? I wasn't gonna take that chance. I need conversation. And I haven't been getting that with you." Haley gasped and held her cheek when Nathan slapped her.

"I can't believe you just did that." Haley said. She felt the burning sensation on her cheek and locked the door. "I don't know why, but—" Haley turned around and walked up to him. "You might hate me right now, but I've never been more turned on." Haley jumped on him and kissed his lips. She jumped on him so hard; they fell backwards onto the bed.

"I told you I wanted to wait until the wedding." Nathan protested as Haley covered his lips. He pushed her off him and got up off the bed.

"I'm sorry, it's just, not talking to you and not feeling the emotion, I just burst." Haley explained. She looked down and saw feet going back and forth. Her emotions were all over the place.

Outside the door, everyone was listening; Brooke had come and was listening from the wall of the bathroom. Nathan came out with the basketball. "Let's go Luke. We're playing ball."

"I'll go too." Brooke said. "I need to cheer for someone on this day." She followed them out the door and looked back to see Haley wiping the sides of her lips and looking lost. She saw Nathan and how he walked. It was an angry walk.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked when they were way ahead of Brooke who remained a few feet away. She gave them some space to talk.

"Did you talk to Grant?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. And he told me what was up; which is why when Haley asked if I would come, I said yes."

"Are you still talking to him?"

"No. He hasn't called me; he's not returning any of my messages."

"I think I should talk to him, tonight. After dinner, I mean I owe him that."

Back at the apartment, Haley and Mia were making the mashed potatoes and gravy. Haley was humming to herself.

"What are you humming?" Mia asked. Whipping the potatoes like Haley showed her how.

"Just a song I wrote." Haley dismissed with her hand.

"Do you sing?" Haley just shrugged. "Come on, do you have the lyrics written down?" Haley handed her the paper with the lyrics on. "It seems like a duet." Mia noticed.

"It is. It's not that great. I wrote it because I was watching this news program about teens and young girls trying to act like these other models."

"I get it. Do you want to sing it?"

Haley shook her head. "No way. Nathan hasn't even heard me sing. It's just a hobby."

"Just try it."

"Fine, I'll get my guitar." Haley rushed into the bedroom and reappeared with her guitar. "Here we go." Haley began strumming.

_My mama told me I could be a movie star_

_Go real far_

_Private jet I'd be set_

Haley gestured for Mia to sing her part.

_Ain't gotta worry 'bout nothing but to cash that gold_

_If I pay attention_

_I could be next you'd be wrecked _

_On my fabulousness_

__

Ain't gotta try when you're living that fly

_Take another look in the mirror now _

__

Can't you see it's just a little bit gray

If you want

Wanna be free

I can show you if you hold on to me

If you want to live in your pain

You can hide me but you'll go insane

Trying to be like

_All the ladies on the west side _

__

All the ladies on the east side

Give it up easy for the starlight

All the ladies on the west side

(Riding in their black limousines)

All the ladies on the east side

(Everybody's dying to look like a magazine)

Give it up easy for the starlight

You know you're better than that

You know you you know you

You know you're better than that

_But seriously if you don't care _

__

Why you stare

Be like me I'm not lonely

Ain't gotta worry about anything but to cash that gold

I found escrow in Bel Air

Got my fair-weather friends

We pretend like life's the best

Ain't gotta try when you're living that fly

_Take another look in the mirror now _

__

Can't you see it's just a little bit grey

If you want

Wanna be free

I can show you if you hold on to me

If you want to live in your pain

You can hide me but you'll go insane

Trying to be like

_All the ladies on the west side _

__

All the ladies on the east side

Give it up easy for the starlight

All the ladies on the west side

(Riding in their black limousines)

All the ladies on the east side

(Everybody's dying to look like a magazine)

Give it up easy for the starlight

You know you're better than that

You know you you know you

You know you're better than that

_Turn it up _

__

Turn it all around

You can turn the tide

Like Vanna turns a vowel

I see your flashy styles

I want that big bright smile

Everywhere I go

On the magazines and TV

Everybody's saying 'Hey look wanna be me?'

Look at that hair

Look at those hot shoes

If you want a man I gotta do it like they do

But something feels so wrong

Like I'm just trying to sing their song

_Sure you got a lot to say _

_Yeah I'm listening _

_But until you really see me_

_You're just talking like_

_The ladies on the west side_

_All the ladies on the east side _

_All the ladies on the west side_

_All the ladies on the east side _

_Give it up easy for the starlight  
_

_All the ladies on the west side _

_(Riding in their black limousines)_

_All the ladies on the east side _

_(Everybody's dying to look like a magazine) _

_Give it up easy for the starlight_

_You know you're better than that_

_You know you you know you _

_You know you're better than that_

Haley and Mia were smiling and jumped when they heard clapping. Haley smiled and took off the guitar from her body. "How much of that did you hear?"

"The last few verses." Nathan answered. "But I loved every word, I promise."

"I bet you did." Haley looked him up and down. "Where are Brooke and Lucas?"

"Washing up at Peyton and Jake's. they didn't want you to think they were slobs."

"Good to know."

After Thanksgiving dinner, everyone left and Haley had changed into some fresh clothes. She decided to go see someone. "Hey baby." Haley said. She gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek. He was boiling some of the turkey and veggies for broth. He was making it for Haley. She told him she was gonna make a soup. "I'm gonna go get some air. Walk off this meal. You can just be your charming sexy self in an apron, cooking."

"See you sweetie."

Haley arrived at a hotel room with leftovers in her hands. She'd stuck 'em in her purse so that Nathan wouldn't see. The door opened and she handed the leftovers to Grant and he was quick to open it up. "Thank you Haley."

"No problem." She closed the door. "Nathan's talking to me; which is good; but I feel guilty enough as it is know you two aren't talking. I know you two grew up together and it just hurts me knowing you aren't where you once were."

"It's not like it's your fault." Grant said one he swallowed.

"Then you fight over me. You don't like me?" Haley asked. "I know about the ring. I know you're in love with me."

"I'm over that. If you're Nathan's girl, I'm scared."

Haley nodded. "Good. I love Nathan." Haley turned to leave when she got pulled and was attacked by unfamiliar lips. They broke apart and turned when they heard a yell.

It was Nathan. And Haley had a look on her face. **(HALEY'S LOOK WHEN SHE SAW BRUISES IN 6X08)** "Hales, I'm glad I know." He turned on his heel and walked fast down the hall.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled. She bolted down the hall after him. but she never caught up. She followed him out into the street. "Natha—"

Nathan turned around to see what the noise was. All he saw was Haley lying lifeless in the middle of the street. "Haley!"

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY SLIPS INTO A COMA **

**DAN AND DEB SHOW UP**

**LYDIA AND JIMMY SHOW UP**

**NATHAN YELLS AT HIS DAD**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	11. Chapter 11

_"I, Haley James, take you Nathan Scott to be my husband."_

_"And I Nathan Scott—" Nathan was interrupted when his cousin, Grant spoke up._

_"Don't do it Haley. I love you."_

_Nathan tried to hold Haley close but she ran off with Grant. He couldn't believe this was happening. And he saw her kissing him. "Haley what the hell, at our wedding?"_

_Haley just looked at him. "Please, like I would ever marry you."_

Nathan woke up in a sweat. He looked around the room and realized where he was. He looked over at the hospital bed and saw her there. She was lying on the bed, lifeless. And the only sound in the room was coming from the monitors. It was a tough long night. First, they lost her, and then they got her back and lost her again. She was dead for nearly 3 and a half minutes. He couldn't get that image out of his head. She slipped in a coma and wasn't even breathing on her own. He'd only gotten about maybe 20 minutes of consecutive sleep.

"Hey, Nathan." Lydia said coming in. Nathan called her and Jimmy last night. He worried that Haley would die and her parents wouldn't have made it. "Thanks for calling us."

"How you doing Nate?" Jimmy asked. He could tell that his future son-in-law had had a rough night. He had some blood on his shirt and pants. "Why don't you go home and take a shower. We'll be here for Haley. And we'll call you the minute something changes."

Nathan got up and threw the blanket on the chair. "Thanks guys." He left the room and went on home. When he got there, he found Grant at in front of his door. "You really feel safe right now?" He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He wasn't too thrilled when Grant followed him in.

"Nathan, I'm sorry." Grant said. He was being sincere and hoped that Nathan knew that. "I've come to my senses. Haley and I have nothing. This kiss proved that."

"That doesn't exactly make thing right now does it?" Nathan asked. "My fiancé is in the hospital right now because of you!" Nathan shouted.

"It's my fault?" Grant questioned. "You're the one that saw us and thought the worse. You ran out and Haley ran after you. So it's your fault. You should have just waited. Or asked her what was up."

"Grant; it's your fault. You're the one that kissed her. You don't have any clue how that feels. And if you have any clue, you won't be here when I get out of the shower." Nathan was very stern in his little speech. He left the living room and when he got back, he was happy to see no sign of Grant.

Back at the hospital, nothing changed with Haley's condition. He was starting to give up hope. She knew Haley would make it. He was holding her left hand rubbing over her ring finger. He couldn't help but feel like she wasn't his.

"Can I come in?" Peyton asked. She'd gotten a text from Nathan saying what happened.

"Nothing's changed since I texted you." Nathan explained. "But thanks for coming anyway." He really appreciated it that one of his friends had come.

"She'll be fine. I know it." She wanted Nathan to know her point of view. "I called Brooke to let her know. She's bringing by Lucas and Julian."

"What about Jake? He's not coming?" Nathan hadn't seen too much of him.

"He has class and then work."

"Oh." Nathan didn't really know what to say. He wasn't that great friends with Peyton.

"Don't hate me." Peyton said about five minutes later.

"Why?" Nathan looked up. And then he heard it. His father.

"My name is Dan Scott. My son Nathan is a patient here. Where is he?" Dan asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott; I don't have a patient by that name. Maybe he's in a different hospital."

"Dad." Nathan spoke up. "I'm right here." He was surprised when his father hugged him.

"Some girl called saying you were in here. Are you okay?"

"No." Dan looked confused. His son didn't have any scratches or bruises on him. "My fiancée is in a coma."

"Oh." Was all Dan said.

Nathan was pissed. "Is that all you can say is 'oh'. What is wrong with you?"

"It's just, it's like you'll be spending the rest of your life with her."

"Are you blind? I proposed to her. We're getting married."

"Like she would marry you after this?"

"Dad, this is not my fault."

"Son, you need to look out for your future. Little Haley, isn't in it. The NBA is it. That is your future. It's what we've been working for our entire lives."

"Dad, if basketball was my future, I would be playing it right now. I'm missing practice because of this."

Dan banged his hand on the nurses' station counter. "Damn it Nathan, basketball is your future. You can't be missing practice."

"Dad." Nathan was trying to reason with his father. "Dad, my future is in that room. And if she doesn't make it, than I don't make it."

"What are you saying Nathan?" Nathan's mother, Deb, finally spoke up. "That if Haley dies, you'll commit suicide?"

Nathan just shrugged. "Who knows. All I know is that my future is in Haley's hand."

All of a sudden, there was massive beeping and a code red came on. Nathan rushed to Haley's room but Peyton held him back. "Nathan, she's gonna be fine."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY HAS SURGERY**

**HALEY WAKES UP**

**BROOKE HAS NEWS FOR NATHAN**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH OTHER STUFF AND MY #1 PRIORITY IS THIS STORY. I AM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, BUT ITS SORT OF A TRANSITIONING CHAPTER FOR LIKE PART 2.**

"Nathan?" Brooke asked. She held his hand and she winced. He was squeezing her hand. "Nathan let go of my hand." Nathan let go and she slowly opened and closed her hand. "I'm just gonna go have this checked out." She got up with her hand throbbing red.

Nathan knew he hurt Brooke's hand, but he couldn't help it. He was just so worried about Haley. She was all he could think about. He flinched when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. It was Luke's.

"Hey." He sat down. "Are you okay?"

"My fiancé is having surgery right now. Do you think I'm okay now?"

Lucas just rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

Nathan just shrugged. I have no clue. Peyton, what happened?" Nathan asked her. She was sitting across from them.

"She woke up and complained of stomach pain and they did an ultrasound. They're just getting out the blood."

Nathan nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Peyton said. "And if you don't believe me, you can snap at me like you did your dad."

"Nathan Scott?" the DR. Jacobs asked. "Haley's fine." He calmed Nathan when he got up quickly. "She's being wheeled into the ICU."

"Why?" Nathan inquired.

"Not to alarm you, but we lost her for a few minutes. We got her back, but we want to keep her in the ICU for a couple of days."

"Can I see her?"

Dr. Jacobs shook his head. "I really don't want her to have any stress of anything for a few hours. But if you come by in the morning, you can absolutely see her."

"Thank you." Nathan said, he turned around at Lucas and smiled. "She's gonna be okay. Can you drive me home?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure I can." Lucas nodded. He got up and walked with Nathan to the car. In the car, Nathan was thinking of Haley and how they were hopefully going to spend the rest of their lives together. When he got to his apartment, his past girlfriend, Alex was there. He had no clue why she was there, but he had a feeling it was his father. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Your father actually, he said you were looking for a new girlfriend. And that you'd been thinking of me. And to tell you the truth I've been thinking of you too. I want us back."

Nathan just shook his head and opened up his door. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Listen, I can't stop thinking about you." Alex said stepping inside. She looked around the room. "Nathan Scott clean?" She asked herself. "Never thought I'd see the day." She sat on the edge of the couch. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing really great. I'm truly the happiest I've ever been. I'm actually getting married soon, hopefully."

"What do you mean hopefully?" She asked. "Is she like thinking about it? She's not like a lesbo or anything is she?"

"No, she's not. She's just—"

"Are you marrying a blind chick or something? Because that is really fucked up if you know what I'm saying."

"She's not." Nathan reassured her. "But we're very happy. So you can go."

Back at the hospital, Haley was awake and talking to Brooke. "Haley, you can't seriously be thinking of this. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Nathan wants to use every excuse in the book to not go through with this, first with Jared and the whole date thing, then with this Grant thing. I don't think he wants to settle down."

"Are you sure?" Haley just nodded.

Brooke opened up the apartment door and she walked in to find Nathan sleeping on the couch. She woke him up. "I have some news for you. You no longer are getting married."

"What?" He asked. He got up and Brooke handed him his ring. "I'm really sorry for you. It's just, you never fought hard enough."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked. All he did was fight.

"It's over, Nathan. She doesn't want you."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**LUCAS CONSOLES NATHAN**

**NATHAN SPIES OF HALEY**

**ALEX MEETS HALEY**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	13. Chapter 13

Nathan Scott had a lot of issues he had to deal with. First, his girlfriend didn't want anything to do with him and her stuff was still here. He looked at the clock and grabbed his stuff for his business class and headed out the door. But he wasn't prepared for the sight he'd come across when he came in. "Brooke?"

Brooke turned around and pulled at her overall straps. "It's me; packing Haley's stuff. Ironic huh, just a few months ago I was moving them in here unpacking them."

"Haley's not coming?"

Brooke just shook her head. "Sorry buddy." Brooke took a few books and placed them in the book bag. "Lucas should be by later on to finish this up. I put a pink sticker of Haley's items. But if there's anything I didn't get, put one on there. Thanks." Brooke finished up and grabbed a few boxes and headed out the door.

In the car, Brooke took out her phone and call up Haley. "Hales, you owe me big. I just ran into your ex-fiancé."

_"Sorry Brooke. I'm currently in a wheelchair. Thanks to Lucas, who's wheeling me like an old person. I think we've gone two inches in the last hour."_

"Lucas is like that. Want me to stop by Karen's to get something to eat?"

_"No thanks, I'm not that hungry anyways." _

Brooke knew Haley was hungry. She was just more stubborn since _it_ happened. "Okay. But I will get some Macaroni and Cheese just in case."

_"Thanks."_

"No problem."

When Lucas arrived with Haley at their dorm, Alex was standing by the door with flowers. He took hold of Haley's hand tight and guided her toward the door.

"Hi Lucas." Alex said. She had a simple light blue sweater on and tight jeans. "I brought flowers for Haley."

"No thanks." Lucas said and went in after Haley. He closed the door. "I'm sorry." He placed the bags on her bed. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm good." Haley said. She was in the bathroom organizing her make-up. "Besides, I was only hit by a car, not run over by one."

Lucas smiled and looked down. "I meant about Nathan."

"Oh." Haley said. She popped her head out of the doorway and her face fell. "I'm okay with it. I mean I broke it off for a reason, and I don't regret it. So I'm fine. And if the ho out there wants to fuck him, then let her get pregnant."

Lucas was appalled by what Haley just said. He'd never heard her talk like that. "Do you even know who that girl was?"

Haley stepped in the room and started unpacking her suitcase. "I don't really care to know Lucas."

"That's Nathan's ex-girlfriend from high school. They dated and Dan took a liking to her. Nathan continued to date her on and off for a few months. But when high school ended; they ended."

"So why's she back?" Haley had her arms folded. "Is she pregnant? Do they have a kid?"

Lucas shook his head. "I have no clue. I didn't even know she was here until I saw her yesterday. I didn't talk to her or anything, but I have a feeling Dan sent her."

"Then maybe Dan did the right thing. Maybe they're meant to be. Who knows?"

"Okay then." Lucas said. "I'm gonna go talk with Nathan. And get some more of your stuff. Do you want me to say anything to him for you?"

"Just tell to not be afraid to move on." Lucas just nodded and went out the door.

Back at Nathan's apartment, Lucas came in to his brother drinking on the couch. "Nathan, this is not what I wanted to see. Haley told me to tell you to move on."

Nathan emptied his beer and went to grab the last one in the fridge but Lucas beat him to it. "Luke, give it to me."

Lucas shook his head. "Not gonna happen. You shouldn't even be drinking. You're not even twenty-one yet."

Nathan just grabbed the drink from Lucas and chugged it before Lucas could protest. "Don't be a dick Luke. Haley doesn't want to be with me, I think that gives me the right to drink a little."

"I have a feeling that Haley still loves you, she just wants you to fight for her."

Haley opened the door and saw Alex standing there. "It's okay." Haley said. "I don't care that you're dating Nathan."

Alex handed Haley the flowers. "I'm not dating Nathan. I'm here to help him. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Haley opened her door wider and revealed Brooke at the desk with a Turkey leg.

"Brooke?" Alex asked. "You've really changed. I never thought I'd see the day where you're eating a chicken leg. Are you pregnant?"

Brooke put down the food and wiped her mouth. "It's a turkey leg. And I'm not pregnant." Brooke checked her watch. "I have to go to." Brooke grabbed the fries from the bag and started to eat them as she headed for the door.

"Dan sent me here to break you two up." Alex said. She sat on one of the beds and crossed her legs. "I am so sorry to just drop by. I just came back from seeing Nathan. He isn't doing too great."

Haley sighed and sat down on her bed. "I didn't think he would be; I just broke up with him like two seconds ago."

"I was Nathan's first. And he was mine. And after that, we were kind of swingers; as you might say. He's definitely learned from his mistakes. I tried to sleep with him a couple days ago. It didn't work out in my favor."

Haley nodded as her eyes went wide. "I'm not surprised. But besides, I have a feeling that Nathan won't be hitting the sack with anyone until his wedding night."

Alex nodded. "I have a feeling too. And I think that that is a good thing. I'm proud of people who can wait until their married. Nathan confessed something to me a few nights ago. It was actually the night after you called it off. I tried to seduce him. Well, Dan has been paying me to spy on you two. And I can't help but not stop it. I need the money. Manny and I need the money."

Haley then felt the chills down her back. She had a bad feeling about Manny. "Is Manny Nathan's son?" Haley had tears starting to pick her eyes.

Alex shook her head. "No he's not; I think. Maybe he might."

Haley suddenly got very tense. "How old is he?"

"He's five years old; which is the last time Nathan and I were intimate. But I'd been with other guys around that time so I'm not sure."

"I have an idea." Haley said. She hurried to the corner market and she didn't realize that she was being followed by Nathan. He saw that she bought what looked like a pregnancy test and he suddenly got really angry.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY TALKS TO NATHAN**

**ALEX INTRODUCES MANNY TO HALEY**

**HALEY TALKS WITH PEYTON AND JAKE**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	14. Chapter 14

Haley paid for the item she was buying and went to the hotel. She had a feeling that she was being followed but she couldn't be sure she was. She met up with Alex and they went to her hotel room.

"Is Manny okay?" Haley asked n the elevator.

"He's fine. He's watching television. Besides, I told him that he could call mommy if he needed anything."

"Okay." Haley said. She checked her watch and sighed. She was really nervous. She hoped to god that Nathan wasn't the father. And if he was, she had no clue what she would do.

Alex stopped the elevator when she saw Haley's face. "I know what you must be thinking, but it's gonna be okay. I know that in my heart that Manny is not Nathan's; at least I hope not."

"I hope not too." Haley muttered to herself. As soon as she saw Manny, she saw Nathan. She then took Alex into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "Alex, why are we even doing this? Manny looks exactly like Nathan. How can you say to me that Manny is not Nathan's son?"

Alex shrugged. "I didn't want to tell Nathan that he's a dad. And I also didn't want to tell you he _is_ a dad. I know how you feel about Nathan."

Haley didn't say anything. She just nodded and looked down at the floor. She leaned on the sink and just stared out into the air. "How _do_ I feel about Nathan?"

"You love him. You love him. You always will. Nathan loves you too."

"Can we not talk about this anymore? I'd like to meet Manny." Haley said. She opened the door and Alex followed her to the bedroom/ living room.

"Hey sweetie." Alex said getting down on her knees. "This is mommy's new friend, Haley. Haley is daddy's soon-to-be-wife."

"Hi Haley." Manny said. "You're really pretty." Haley just rolled her eyes. That was Nathan's charm; she was sure.

"Well thank you Manny. You're very sweet." Haley gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're gonna be a little heartbreaker someday, Man." Haley messed up his hair a bit and smiled. She turned to Alex. "He's Nathan's alright. I don't think we really need a paternity test; now do we?"

Alex just gave a sarcastic smile. "I guess not."

Haley shook her head and sat on the bed. "I don't believe this. The man that I love, the man I thought I knew; I don't know him?"

The next day, Haley decided to talk to Peyton and Jake. She wanted to talk to a stable couple whom she respects. "So, that's the whole story. I told Lucas this morning and Brooke last night."

Jake came into the dining room where the two girls were. "That's horrible. What are you gonna do?" He asked Haley.

"Tell him. Tell him that he's a dad and that I'm still in love with him. I know he'll forgive me. We have a lot to discuss and it might take all night to get everything out. There will be lots of emotions thrown in the air."

Peyton grabbed Haley's hand. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to."

Haley nodded. "Yes, I do. I have to do it. If not, I might regret it."

Brooke handed Haley her overnight bag. "Haley, are you planning on sleeping with him?" She didn't want Haley doing something she would regret.

Haley shook her head. "No. I just don't know how long this will be. Given, that we have too much to discuss."

"Right." Brooke said. "So, spending the whole night with the ex will not help the situation at hand."

"I just need to talk to him about his son and the fact that he has one he doesn't know about. And I need to talk about maybe getting back together."

Brooke jumped up and gasped. "You're getting married. I knew it."

"I am not getting married." Haley yelled. "I am not getting married. We're just gonna talk."

"Okay." Brooke said. "Okay. Good look."

"Thanks." Haley said. Once she had a few clothing items, she was on her way. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Brooke said. She counted to ten and then bolted out the door. She wanted to hear them and Peyton and Jake's were right next door.

"Hi." Nathan said as soon as he opened the door. He was surprised Haley was here. He looked down and saw she had a suitcase. "Come on in."

"We need to talk." Haley said coming in.

"What about?"

"Us and other things." Haley put down her things and hopped up on the counter. "I'm angry with you. And that's why I broke things off."

"Why are you so angry with me?"

"You just ran off after you saw Grant and me. And that's not right. If we're ever going to share our lives together, we need to communicate."

"You mean we're still getting married?"

"You are completely overlooking what I'm saying; and yes I would still like to get married. But before we do that, we have to get through this talk. So I have a question; why didn't you stay. How come you didn't talk or ask questions?"

"I don't know. I was scared I guess." Nathan said. He moved onto leaning on the arm of the chair. "I mean I thought you were moving on to someone who could pay your way or something and you didn't want me anymore."

"Of course I want you." Haley hopped down off the counter and she started walking over to Nathan. "And whether or not I do want you is not what's at stake in our relationship. I love Nathan Scott. And I always will. But I— you can't trust me to be honest with you and because of that, we've hit a brick wall."

"I don't care, I will kick this wall down if it meant saving you." Nathan pleaded. He grabbed hold of Haley's shoulders. "I do trust you. I was just scared that Grant was using his money to overpower you and us and what we have and what we will have."

"I don't know what to say." Haley backed away and decided to plop down on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. "I met Alex. Brooke filled me in on your past and I'm okay with part of it." Haley smiled and turned to Nathan. "I do want to marry you. I really do. But there's something you need to do before we do anything else."

"What is it?" Nathan asked. "I'll do anything." And he meant it.

"You need to meet your son."

"I don't have a son." Haley nodded. "I do?"

"You didn't know it. You and Alex have a five year old son named Manny. He's adorable and looks just like his daddy."

"Manny Scott?" Nathan asked.

Haley just scoffed and shook her head. "I don't think his last name is Scott, but nice try."

Nathan looked down and back up into Haley's eyes. "We really have a lot to get through."

Haley nodded. "Yeah, but we'll through it together." Haley smiled and the two joined hands. "For better or worse right?"

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

**FLASHBACKS**

**NATHAN MEETS MANNY**

**PATERNITY TEST**

**NALEY IN BED**

**NORMAL**

**JAKE AND PEYTON LEAVE**

**LUCAS AND BROOKE HOOK UP**

**NALEY…**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Nathan asked. He didn't want Haley to be doing anything she wasn't ready for. "Do you really want to get married? I mean, you're family isn't here."

Haley looked up and down at Nathan. "It's okay. I don't need them there. I just need you and me and our love; which we will always have."

"Are you sure you don't want Alex here?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "It's too soon sweetie. She's a lying deceitful little bitch that doesn't deserve to be spoken of."

**FLASHBACK**

_Haley woke up next to Nathan. They were cuddled up on the couch. She looked at her boyfriend and dreamed of mornings like this, waking up next to him, maybe their child in the middle; their tiny snoring making her giggle._

_"Morning, baby." Haley smiled at Nathan. "What are you thinking?"_

_"About our new life. About you and me and our children." _

_"Speaking of children, I think I should meet mine."Haley tensed up. "Hales, you know I have to. He's mine, you said it yourself."_

_"I know, but I just think you should get a paternity test, just in case he isn't yours."_

_Nathan and Haley walked into the park and found Alex with Manny. "Hi Haley." Manny said in an innocent voice._

_Haley leaned in to get closer to the little boy. "Hi Manny. You look very handsome."_

_"Mommy, can I go play?" Manny asked his mother._

_"Sure." Alex gave her son a kiss and sent him on his way. "Hi Nathan."_

_"Alex." He hung on to Haley who was standing next to him. "So is he mine or not?"_

_"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. She smacked his shoulder. "That's a rude thing to say." Haley turned to Alex. "Do you have the kit with you?"_

_Alex handed her the kit. "Yeah; just let me know the results."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Do you remember what your face looked like when you heard the good news?" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Yes I remember. And I remember how happy I was." And she was happy. "I'm happy to know you don't have any children, but what I'm not happy about is that you've had relations with other women whom I don't know. I'm a virgin and you're not. But soon, I won't be a virgin. I won't have as much experience as you, but I hope to satisfy your needs."

"I told you, Haley that does not matter to me. Sex doesn't make a marriage. And that's not why I'm marrying you."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Nathan, I think we should get married."Haley was on top of Nathan in his bed. "On our wedding day; the one we decided on March 15__th__. I mean we can get married and honeymoon."_

_"I am so looking forward to the honeymoon." Nathan said. He grabbed hold of Haley's hips. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Nathan wasn't sure about Haley's decision._

_Haley nodded. "I think I know what I want. And what I want is to be your wife. I want to be Haley James Scott. Don't you want that?"_

_"Of course I want that. I want to be your husband."_

_"So then its settled? We're getting married?"_

_"Yes, we're getting married."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I want to have children someday with you. You will be pregnant someday. Someday you and I will have children together and I can't wait."

Haley smiled sarcastically and placed her hands on her stomach. "You mean you'll still love me; even when I get fat and piss you off and have cankles?"

"You will be a gorgeous pregnant woman."

"Let's just handle with getting married right now." Haley smiled when Peyton and Jake came in. "Hey guys. You sure no one else knows?"

Peyton nodded. "We didn't tell anyone. And did you tell anyone about us?"

"Well, Brooke knows you are leaving but she just doesn't know when. But we're glad you're here. We need to have witnesses for our wedding."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, and you'll be driving us to the airport right?"

Nathan nodded, a deal is a deal right? "Yes, we already promised you two yesterday. You'll be the witnesses to us at our wedding and we drive you two to the airport to start your life."

Haley and Nathan smiled at each other. Haley spoke up "I wonder what Brooke and Lucas will think about all this."

"Most likely angry they weren't a part of it." Peyton said.

"But you know Brooke. If I told her I was getting married, she'd want to buy me a dress and then do my hair, makeup and want a dress for herself. And Lucas would want to walk me down the aisle. Believe me, its better they don't know right now."

It flew by fast; the drive to the chapel, the wedding, the kiss and the drive to the airport. Peyton and Jake were headed off to Washington State to live with Peyton's father.

"Brooke, we shouldn't be doing this." Lucas said as he continued to kiss her.

"We've been doing it for last five months. You know after Julian and I broke up. We should be doing this. This doesn't feel wrong. And although I don't want to marry you like Nathan and Haley, I do still want to continue dating you."

Lucas didn't say anything. "Okay. We'll tell everyone in the morning." He leaned it to kiss her.

Brooke protested. "I want to tell Haley tonight. She should still be up." Lucas and Brooke both headed over to her dorm room. When they didn't see her, Brooke checked the bathroom. She came out and looked at Lucas. "Haley's gone. And uh, I just remembered something."

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Hold on." Brooke said as she grabbed the phone. "No, Mrs. James; Haley isn't here. What? I'll find her and bring her to the hospital."

"Nathan you don't have to do this." Haley said. He was carrying her over the threshold.

"Yes, I have to. You are now my wife, and its tradition." Nathan opened the door and brought his bride in. He set her on the counter and began to suckle at her neck.

"Nathan, I'm not on the pill and I don't have any protection." Haley was slowly losing her inhibitions.

"I have condoms." Nathan said. Haley pushed him away. "I bought them a few days ago. I had a feeling you weren't totally prepared."

"I should probably go to the gynecologist soon to get checked up. After all, I'm gonna be needing something. We can't just rely on condoms forever."

"True." Nathan said. He went back to her neck and groaned when he heard insatiable knocking.

"Haley James, open up. I know you're in there. Haley it's your dad. He had a heart attack."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HOSPITAL:**

**HALEY AND NATHAN TELL HER PARENTS**

**HALEY CRIES**

**HALEY'S DAD TALKS WITH NATHAN**

**HOME**

**BROOKE MOVES HALEY BACK IN**

**BROOKE AND LUCAS CONFESS**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm telling you she's married." Brooke said. She and Lucas were in the waiting room. They'd brought her and Nathan to the hospital. Haley's father had a heart attack and they rushed right over. "You know she's married."

"We don't know that. And plus Haley would not get married without her parents.

"She might." Brooke said. "Today is their wedding day. The one they set months ago. They're married."

"They are not married. They can't be married." Lucas said. It wasn't like them to do something without consulting someone.

"Mom, dad, Nathan and I need to tell you something." Haley began. Her dad had just woke up, though he was still a little drowsy, she wanted to tell her parents.

"You're married." Her dad said.

"How do you know?" Haley asked. She was surprised. Her father never guessed what she had to say.

"Your finger told me." He joked.

"Oh." Haley said. She looked down at her finger and played with her ring. "Yeah, are you okay with that?"

Haley turned to Nathan when her father turned to Nathan. "Welcome to the family." Nathan and Haley both smiled.

"I think you need to get over yourself, Brooke." Lucas said angrily. "They're not married."

"Yes they are. And I'm really pissed off at Haley for not telling me. I was supposed to be her maid of honor, but now I can't and I never even got to throw her a bachelorette party with a sexy male stripper."

"You know, Brooke, now that we're dating, I don't want you to talk about strippers or other guys."

"Fine; but they're married." Here we go again, Lucas thought to himself.

"Dad, do you remember the song we used to sing? The one after every Sunday when we came home from church."

"Of course." He said. "Let's sing it. I could use and angel right about now." **(ANGEL BY BEVERLEY MITCHELL)**

_Have you ever met an angel_

_Whose smile is like the sun_

_Whose laugh is like a melody_

_That reaches eveyone_

_Have you ever hugged an angel_

_Swept up in their—_

The song was cut short when her father had to be wheeled into surgery. Haley and Nathan went to find Brooke and Lucas. They were in the hospital cafeteria. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott." Brooke said. She eyed their wedding rings.

"You guessed right." Haley said. "Listen, I'm so sorry you guys weren't there, but Brooke, its better that you weren't there, otherwise we wouldn't be married. You'd be booking a band, a caterer, and you'd want me to get a dress."

"But you do need a dress and even elopees get a dress."

"Brooke, that's the thing. I don't need that stuff. I need Nathan, and now I have him." Haley leaned into her new husband. "So, when are you guys gonna tell us you're sleeping together?"

Brooke gasped. "I guess we don't have to tell you." Brooke gave Lucas a kiss.

"So, I'd really appreciate it if you would move my stuff out, again. I need to be here with my mom and dad."

"Sure, and Lucas will help. It's gonna be okay." Brooke placed her hand on top of Haley's. "It's going to be okay."

"I know. I just need hope." Haley said. She cried into Nathan's shoulder. "I'm not ready for this; I'm just really not ready." Nathan just held her head as she cried against him. "We never got to finish our song."

"You'll finish when he get out of surgery and you'll sing a lot more songs for a lot longer." Nathan was sure of it.

Haley wiped at her tears. "I need to go. I can't be here." Haley got up quickly and left. Brooke followed her and the two of them were off on their way.

Nathan ended up in Mr. James' room and he waited with his mother-in-law. "Haley left."

"I figured." She said. She was in the rocking chair waiting on her husband.

"I think she just needs some time for herself."

"Haley's always been close to her father." Lydia put her hands over her stomach and kept rocking. "She's gonna be fine. Haley always finds her way back home."

Nathan jumped when his phone rang. "Brooke?"

_"You need to come down here. Haley's doing karaoke."_

"Why?"

_"She's Haley and she likes to sing, just get down here."_

Nathan knew where they were and decided to have Lucas tag along. They went to the local karaoke bar and saw Haley up on the stage. **(HEAVEN ON EARTH DOWN HERE BY BEVERLEY MITCHELL)**

_I heard the big city never sleeps_

_Here they roll up the streets around 10 o'clock_

_On the other side of River Bridge_

_There's a spot on Powell Ridge where the asphalt stops_

_Sometimes when the sky is clear_

_We slip away and disappear_

_Layin' out on the hood of the car_

_Spellin' our names by connecting the stars_

_Love, runnin' as deep as the creek runs clear we got heaven on earth down here_

_Sometimes I hear from an old friend_

_I hadn't seen since I don't know when _

_From out of the blue_

_We'll laugh and shed some tears_

_Catch up on the past few years in a minute or two_

_I know it's hard for you to believe_

_But there's no place, I'd rather be_

_Layin' out on the hood of the car_

_Spellin' our names by connecting the stars_

_Love, running as deep as the creek runs clear_

_You got heaven on earth down here_

_Why be in a hurry_

_No need to watch the clock_

_Time moves so slow down here you can almost feel it start_

_Layin' out on the hood of the car_

_Spellin' our names by connecting the stars_

_Love, runnin' as deep as the creek runs clear_

_Layin' out on the hood of the car_

_Spellin our names by connecting the stars_

_Love, runnin as the creek runs clear_

_You got heaven on earth down here_

_You got heaven on earth down here._

Haley looked in the crowd and saw Nathan. She got down off the stage and went toward her husband. "I'm fine. I just need one more song. And then I'll be okay." Haley got back on the stage began to sing on her favorites. **(BFORE HE CHEATS BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD)**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blond tramp_

_And she's probably feeling frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying _

_Her some fruity little drink_

'_Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know_

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo_

_And he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

'_Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me_

'_Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_On, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, before he cheats_

_Oh _

She got down off the stage and walked out the door. Nathan followed her. He stopped her before she got to Brooke's car. "Let's go in my car. Haley your mom called me when you were on stage, your dad's back in the room an he's— there not sure at this point if he's gonna wake up."

Haley nodded and she went with her husband to the hospital. She was pissed off when she saw that her father was awake.

_Have you ever met an angel _

_Whose smile is like the sun_

Haley smiled and joined in, sitting in the chair next to him.

_Whose laugh is like a melody_

_That reaches everyone_

_Have you ever hugged an angel_

_Swept up in their embrace_

_And swear there's nothing in this world_

_That makes you feel that safe_

_Have you ever really loved an angel_

_Once you have you'll never be the same again_

_Have you ever had to let go of an angel_

_Say goodbye, let 'em fly, my angel, my best friend_

_Have you felt the strength of an angel_

_When you needed it the most_

_Lifted by those gentle wings_

_You know you're not alone_

_Every now and then I feel the peace inside_

_Wherever life may take me, I'm guided by that light_

_Have you ever really loved an angel _

_Once you have you'll never be the same again_

_Have you ever had to let go of an angel_

_Say goodbye, let 'em fly, my angel, my best friend_

Haley held his hand. "I love you dad."

"I'd like to speak with your husband." Haley nodded and let them alone. She was a little nervous at what her father was going to talk to her husband about, but she knew her dad. He was a good guy and she trusted him.

"Nathan, I know you love my daughter."

"I do love her."

"I'm guessing since you've been here the past couple of days, you guys haven't—"

Nathan nodded. He knew what his father-in-law was talking about. "You would be correct. We haven't. But it's okay. I didn't marry her for that. Whenever we do it, it'll be great."

"Well, I am giving you permission to have sex with my daughter."

Nathan was a little weirded out. "Thanks, dad?" Nathan wasn't sure that term was really okay with Mr. James but when he got a smile, he knew he got it right.

Brooke was exhausted. She and Lucas were moving Haley back into the apartment. "She has way too much stuff. I mean, she's Haley. She is not allowed to have this much stuff.'

"You're not even doing anything. Brooke, you're investigating."

"So. I think I've hit the mother load. An unopened box of condoms. They haven't had sex yet. They're married and virgins, well Haley is."

Lucas shook his head. "It's none of our business whether their sleeping together or not. It will never matter."

"Okay, but they better get it on before Nathan gets too sexually frustrated."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HOSPITAL:**

**HALEY HAS A TALK WITH HER MOTHER**

**JIMMY AND LYDIA TALK ABOUT A SECRET**

**HOSPITAL CAFETERIA**

**HOME**

**BROOKE AND LUCAS GET A RUDE AWAKENING**

**MIA COMES BACK**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm telling you. There's nothing to tell. We were about to you know but then Brooke told me about dad and we came straight here." Haley took her mom's hands in hers. "Mom, you don't have to be strong. I know you haven't cried, and you need to. I know it's hard."

"It hard knows if he was going to live or die. He has been my husband for almost thirty years. That's a long time. And it's going to be even harder when we take him home. He's gonna be such a pain." Lydia and Haley laughed at the last part. Haley's father was always milking it when he was hurt or sick. He was gonna be a blast.

"Yeah, I should go." Haley said. She went to get up when her mom stopped her.

"You do know the wedding night tradition, don't you?" Haley nodded.

"So, my lovely wife, how about we finally get down to making it official?" Nathan said as they walked down the hall. "But before we do, I'm hungry."

"Me too." Haley said with a laugh. "I mean, not that I wouldn't love to eat off you, naked, I'm starving for actual food."

"Let's go to the cafeteria. Get a burger or something."

"I need to tell you something." Haley said taking a French fry off his plate. He had a burger and fries and she had a sandwich and a bag of onion rings.

"Yeah, what is it?" Nathan asked. He had a feeling it was about tonight. They both knew what was going to happen later on. And Nathan knew that she was scared.

"It concerns the wedding night." Haley blushed when he stared into her eyes. "And whatever you're thinking, you are right. And I will always be scared of us and you and what you've done and who you've been with. I know I'll never be enough. But I have one question for you. Will you answer it?"

"Ask away. I'll answer anything for you."

"Have you ever had sex without a condom, on?"

Nathan shook his head. "I've always had protection, why? Why would you ask that?"

"We can't use any protection the first time out. Don't ask, it's a family tradition on the wedding night; even though it's not our wedding night."

Nathan just nodded. "Okay." They finished eating and went home.

* * *

"We should tell her." Lydia told her husband. "She needs to know."

"Needs to know what? I'm not her real father. Haley doesn't even know about our separation; or about Jethro. Her father works for the government; well almost."

"I know he said he wouldn't contact her or anything, but he called the other day. To see how you were."

"And?" Jimmy asked. He knew whatever his wife was about to say wasn't good.

"He's asking about her, and he wants to meet her."

"Are you gonna let him?"

"I think we might have to."

* * *

"I think we should slow down." Brooke said, moaning in ecstasy. "We need to slow down." She pushed him off of her. "Haley waited. And I feel bad because all we have in common is sex and I just feel guilty."

"We're both adults, consenting adults. It's not like we both had a relationship we've ducked out of."

"What about Mia? The singer you've bedded."

"I never slept with her. We just went out for a few months."

* * *

"Haley, are you okay?" Nathan asked. He was right outside the bathroom door and Haley was in the bathroom. He was scared that she was scared. He had a feeling that she was nervous. "Haley it's okay if you're scared."

Haley was looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't want Nathan to see her naked. She didn't know how to have sex. She didn't know how to look when having sex. She'd heard of girls shaving down there, but she never did. But now she was about to have sex, she wanted it to be nice and smooth and she wanted him to like her naked.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. I'm just freshening up." Haley wiped her tears and grabbed her wax kit she'd bought at the hospital. She waxed her pubic region and it hurt. She stifled her hurt. It hurt. She rubbed some lotion after she was finished and walked out of the bathroom. She had some unshed tears that she hadn't noticed had fallen.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked. He wiped her tears. "Haley it's okay if you don't want to do this. It's not about sex for me. That is not why I married you."

Haley shook her head. "It's not that, it's just, I'm scared. It's just nerves. I'll be fine." Haley took his hand and she guided him to the bed. It was sensual, gentle touches. Nathan wanted Haley to feel like she's never felt before. When he got to her panties, he was surprised to see what he found.

"What happened?" It was all red.

"That's what I was doing in the bathroom; making it better for you."

"I don't care how you look. You could be ungroomed and I'd still love you." Haley smiled kissed him. And she let him know she was ready.

Nathan leaned into Haley and kissed her as he inserted himself into her. He felt her tears and he just kissed them away. When he saw her smile, he moved in and out of her.

A few hours later, Haley was eating ice cream out of the carton when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it up and she was surprised to see Mia standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for something."

Haley let her in and got suddenly nervous. "Please be really quiet, Nathan's sleeping. I think I wore him out, and I feel really insensitive because you never knew we got married."

"I don't care. I met with a record company. It's my uncle's company. But I told him about you and he thinks that us having a duet would be a great way to start off. So, what do say?"

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY MEETS MIA'S UNCLE**

**LUCAS FINDS OUT A SECRET ABOUT HALEY**

**LYDIA AND JIMMY TELL HALEY THEIR SECRET**

**HALEY KEEPS SOMETHING FROM HER HUSBAND**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi, I'm Cal." He shook Haley's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Haley said. She felt a little awkward being there. She hadn't seen Mia in a while and now she was meeting her uncle.

"My niece tells me that you have a lovely singing voice."

Haley smiled and blushed. "Thank you so much. It's really sweet of you. and I guess I have a pretty decent singing voice."

"Are you kidding me?" Mia said. "She's amazing."

Haley shook her head. "I don't take compliments very well. But I'll try my best to give you what you want."

Cal shook his head. "It's not about what I want. It's never about what the record wants, it's always about what you want to give them. If they don't like it, then screw 'em."

Mia hugged her uncle. "That's Uncle Cal for you. He always wants everything. But he knows what he's talking about. He's been in the business for years." **(THE GOOD KIND BY THE WRECKERS)**

_Do you wanna run away together?_

_I would say it was your best line ever_

_Too bad I fell for it_

_And I walked along_

_Waiting for you to come along_

_Take my tortured heart by the hand_

_And write me off_

_Do you know I cry?_

_Do you know I die?_

_Do you know I cry?_

_And it's not the good kind…_

_You forced me to become strong_

_And I just cried, being weak_

_And you think you know_

_And I would like to think so_

_But do you know that when you go_

_I fall apart_

_Do you know I cry?_

_Do you know I die?_

_Do you know I cry?_

_And it's not the good kind_

_No, it's not the good kind…_

_I'm tired of hiding behind these lying eyes_

_I'm tired of this smile that even I don't recognize_

_Do you know I cry?_

_Do you know I die?_

_Do you know I cry?_

_Do you know I cry?_

_And it's not the good kind…_

_Do you know I cry?_

_Do you know I die?_

_Do you know I cry?_

_Do you know I cry?_

_No, you're not the good kind._

_Good kind_

_No, you're not the good kind._

_Good kind_

_No, you're not the good kind_

Haley was in the sound booth and she took off the head phones. "How was that?"

Call shook his head. "How do _you_ think it was Miss Scott?"

"I think I did great. And it's _Mrs. _Scott." She flashed her wedding ring.

"Oohh, a married girl. I like it. And I love the song, now I want you and Mia to write up some songs of your own. Be here in two weeks and record."

Haley came out of the studio and her smile faltered. "Exactly, how many songs do you want by next week?"

"Just five; it's not that many. And if you only get one, let's just say it better be a great one."

"It'll be great." Mia said. She embraced her uncle one last time before she and Haley left.

Haley went to her parent's house; her dad had been home for a couple of days. She sat down on the bed next to her dad while humming their favorite song.

"Haley, we need to tell you something." Lydia said as she entered her bedroom.

Haley immediately turned to her dad. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just do you remember a guy named Jethro?"

Haley thought back to her childhood and remembered. "I remember the whispers about the name, but nothing too detail."

"He works for NCIS. It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"What's going on?" She looked between her parents. She recognized that look. "Now I know, you two were separated when I was conceived. I remember hearing that. this Jed guy is my father, right?"

Lydia nodded. "His name is Jethro, and he wants to meet you."

Haley nodded. "I don't want to meet him." Haley got up from the bed and ran out the door.

"I just never thought all these years." Haley said. She was in bed with Nathan that night. "He's not my real dad. And this Jethro guy wants to meet me after almost 21 years. What's wrong with him that he wants to ruin my life after this?" Haley looked over at her husband and looked at his muscular chest.

"I think you should meet him. He is your birth father." He held her hand and kissed it. "I'll go with you if you want. I don't mind."

Haley looked at her husband. "I don't know. I mean, I guess I should, but I don't want to. And I don't have to. But looking at your sculpted chest, I have to have sex with you."

Nathan just laughed. "You have to?" Haley nodded and decided to take matters in her own hands.

"Aahh!" Haley yelled when she opened the door and saw Lucas. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I saw you the other day; at the studio." Haley let him in. "Nathan doesn't know. There's nothing to tell."

"What nothing?" Lucas asked sitting on the couch.

"Mia's uncle Cal is going to work with us. Make a record with us. But all I did was sing one song and then he sent us on our way. Until we actually have a deal to make one, then I'll tell Nathan, but until then, say nothing."

Lucas shook his head. "He's my brother Hales, I can't do that."

"You're my brother too now. Help me Lucas. This isn't something I've done in the past, and it's kind of fun. I mean Mia and I probably will do nothing and nothing will happen, but it's still mine."

"I get it. Nathan has basketball, and now you have this." Haley nodded. "Okay, I'll keep it from Nathan, but you have to tell him sooner or later."

"I know."

Mia and Haley entered the studio two weeks later and had only four songs ready. "I think we'll blow you away Cal." Haley said. She was surprisingly confident today. I think it was because she had Lucas with her.

"Is this the husband?" Cal asked pointing to Lucas.

Lucas shook his head. "I'm the brother-in-law. Step in for hubby."

Haley checked her phone when Mia was recording her part of a song and was astonished to find out her discovery.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN CELEBRATES 21**

**LUCAS AND NATHAN DISCUSS MARRIAGE LIFE**

**BROOKE GUESSES SOMETHING**

**HALEY GETS PRESSURED**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	19. Chapter 19

Haley was on the phone with Mia preparing Nathan's breakfast. "Mia, I can't do it tonight. I have Nathan's birthday to night. We're celebrating his 21st birthday tonight, in a bar."

_"Uh oh."_ Mia said. _"Does he know?"_

"Brooke doesn't even know and she's my best friend." Haley said. She set the island up for the meal and she took out Nathan's presents on the counter behind her. "I mean I should tell them, all of them. And I will, it's just we just got married and its bad news, well good and bad news but mostly bad news for our age."

_"They won't mind the news Haley. I think it's really good news. You'll be the best—"_

"I know I will and so will Nathan, but we can't; not right now. But we can't erase the past. And we can only move on to the future." Haley grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and some cheerios and mixed it together with some cubed up bananas and strawberries for herself. She wasn't going to eat Nathan's breakfast filled with grease and fat and butter.

"Hey wifey." Nathan said as he sat down on the stool. "How are you feeling?" Haley had been having stomachaches for a few weeks now.

"I'm fine. I'm just cutting out the grease. Healthy stuff for me now."

"Did you go see the doctor yet? Maybe you have a stomach virus or something. Maybe you're very sick or something."

Haley shook her head. "Happy birthday baby. You can finally buy booze without your fake ID. Haley handed him a pair of succors and his fake ID. He only used it occasionally, like every other month. It never bothered her; he was only allowed to drink at home. "Say good bye to Paul. I named him Paul."

"Okay." He cut it up into four pieces and threw them away. "So, that wasn't my only present, was it?"

"Actually, I need to tell you something. Something that'll change our lives forever." Haley suddenly got very nervous. She was having a hard time breathing.

"Haley, breath. It's okay. What do you have to tell me? And whatever it is, take your time saying it."

"We're… we are… I am… in… we will be… we are going to be… I've been… there's a… what would?" Haley could not seem to get out what she wanted to say. So she figured saying something else would work. "Lucas and Brooke are taking us out for your birthday. To a bar. With alcohol and booze and loud music and a lot of people and arcade games." Haley sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Okay. But you do realize that you will be the only girl with us that won't be 21."

Haley nodded. "I know. I plan on being sober for tonight. I have something to do. I have to see someone. So I will be drinking ginger ale for you."

"Where do you have to go?" Nathan inquired. He had a feeling he knew where she was going, but he couldn't be sure.

"One name. Jethro. He came to town a few days ago. For work, but he's staying for me. And I told him I would go. He's my dad. We share the same blood."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I could go with you. Maybe this afternoon?"

Haley shook her head. "No. You enjoy your day Mr. Scott. I don't need you holding my hand through everything. After all I am an adult." Haley had no clue why she was getting so upset. She was actually going to yell at him. "I may not be 21. I may not be considered an adult, but I am an adult. I can vote. And I'm a married woman. I can do whatever I damn well please and you can't do a thing about it. You ass and your ass of a haircut." Haley looked down at the floor and ran into the bathroom.

"I have no clue what happened Lucas." Nathan said to his brother. He had just taken a run and ended up at his brother's dorm. He looked around and was impressed. "I cannot believe you redecorated your room. It looks awesome. So I have no clue what to do."

"Maybe it's everything." Lucas guessed.

"What do you mean?" Nathan was still confused as to why his wife was being so moody.

"Okay, so she's moody, right?" Lucas asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah."

"And she just found out that her dad isn't her dad?"

"That's right?"

"And she's been feeling sick to her stomach, lately?" Nathan nodded. "Then it's stress. She's gone through a lot these past few weeks. She's getting so much news, and with her dad just having a heart attack, it's enough to make a person brake. It's a wonder she hasn't broken down yet. She's a tough girl."

"I know. Sometimes, I think she's too tough." Nathan played with his ring and shrugged. "So, speaking of wives, how's it going with Brooke? Wedding bells anytime soon?"

Lucas furiously shook his head. "No way. We're not you and Haley, nor Peyton and Jake. How are they by the way? I emailed them, left them a message on their phones, but nothing."

"Haley talked to Jake and he sounded like he and Peyton were doing very well."

"Good. They deserve it. Did they have their baby yet?"

Nathan nodded. "A boy, Gabriel Joaquín Jagielski."

"I'm happy for them."

"Me too, now I should go home. I have to take a shower for my mini party tonight."

"Yeah. We'll talk then." Lucas said as Nathan left.

Brooke held hands with Haley as Nathan wrapped his arm around his wife as they entered the bar. Haley wanted to leave but she couldn't. She had to be here for her husband.

"Nathan can you order me a ginger ale. I have to use the rest room." Haley asked once she spotted the rest rooms.

"Sure. Just find us." Nathan said with a kiss to her temple.

"Want me to go with you?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head and rolled her eyes. Brooke was always such a girl. If one girl went to the bathroom, she thought it was necessary to go with them. "I'm fine Brooke. I don't need a buddy." Brooke just shrugged her shoulder and ordered a martini.

"Mia, we're here. What the hell do I do?"

_"Don drink?"_ Mia questioned. _"You're not even 21 yet. I'm sure Nathan, Lucas and Brooke with understand."_

"I know they will. But I don't want—"

_"Haley I have to go. Uncle Cal is talking to some big lawyer people about us. Call me tomorrow?"_

"Sure. See ya." Haley made her way to the table where they were and sat down next to her husband. "Hey." She saw a martini in back of her soda and got pissed. "I'm not drinking."

Nathan put his hand on his wife's. "You don't have to drink it. It's there if you want it. Besides, if you have to see your biological father tonight, I feel you should have some alcohol in your system."

Haley looked over at her husband. "Not gonna happen. I may be surrounded my drinkers, but I'm not one of them."

Brooke stepped in. "We're not saying you have to drink it. It's just there if you want to drink. And if you don't drink it, it'll just go to waste."

An hour later, Haley knew she was gonna regret what she was about to do. She eyed the drink and knew she couldn't; she shouldn't.

"Don't do it." Brooke said as she sat down next to Haley. She had just checked on the boys who were playing some games. "I think I know why you said no to the drink. I know it's not because you're not 21. You've had a drink before."

"I know and I regret it. But I just don't feel like drinking." Haley looked around and spotted the boys. She went to go check on them and Brooke stopped her.

"Haley, I'm going to ask you this just once. Are you pregnant?"

Haley shook her head. "I don't know. I might be. I have an appointment tonight. Nathan thinks I'm going to see my biological father instead. Please don't tell him. Will you go with me?"

"Sure. You know I'm here for you."

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

**HALEY SEES HER BIOLOGICAL FATHER**

**HALEY GETS HIT ON**

**HALEY TELLS NATHAN**

**HALEY GETS SOME NEWS**

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER. COM / HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	20. Chapter 20

Haley's legs were bouncing up and down in the waiting room. Brooke kept holding her legs down. "Haley, you're pregnant. You're not dying."

"I haven't even been married a month and already he's managed to knock me up."

"Haley, it's not like you got pregnant on purpose. Nathan knows that. And he knows that. Nathan loves you and—"

"We never used protection."

Brooke nearly choked on herself. "What? I am all for the sex part but I kind of want to slap you for the lack of protection."

"It was only on our first night. And he knew." Haley saw the look on Brooke's face. "It's a tradition in my family to not have any protection on the first night of being together as man and wife."

"And now you're pregnant. Good tradition to have Hales."

Haley got up when she got called into the doctor's office.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was waiting for his biological daughter. He was nervous. He'd never been nervous a day in his life. He'd only had one child in his entire life, not including Haley. And he had one wife he truly loved.

When he found out about Haley, he never wanted to know her. She already had a dad who would be there for her. She didn't need one who wasn't.

"Hi, dad." Haley said as she entered the lobby of his hotel. They sat down on a couch that was in the lobby. "Don't get used to me calling you that. I don't care if we share a kidney, you are not my father."

"I'm not trying to be. I just wanted to meet you."

Haley scrunched her eyes together. "Why? You haven't tried to contact me in the 21 years. Does it really matter if we meet or not?"

"I just found out something about my family that I thought you should know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're lying. You cannot be telling me this. Especially not right now. This is something I cannot handle." Haley held her hands in her lap.

"Boss." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo said. He had just come into the lobby. "I thought I should come get you. We have to go. There's a dead body."

Haley looked up and Tony went to introduce himself when Gibbs did himself. "DiNozzo, this is Haley James, my daughter."

DiNozzo's eyes went wide. "You're daughter?" Gibbs nodded. "Hi." He extended his hand and Haley shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Haley said.

"So, you from around here?" he asked.

Haley nodded. "I've been here all my life. I go to Duke with my friends."

"Nice." He said. "You look good."

Haley blushed. "Thank you." She shifted under his gaze.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Haley shook her head. "You should hang out with me sometime soon."

"Not right this second though. I just received this bit of news that leaves me with some tests to take." Haley raised her left hand. "I'm married." She got up and smiled at Tony. "It was a pleasure meeting you, but I have to go home and talk to my husband." Haley patted his cheek and left the hotel.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

In the car, Haley called the doctor and let her know that she would need to be taking a few tests. She needed to know that what Jethro family had, if she had it, and if her son or daughter would have it.

She drove to Mia's place to talk with her about the album they were recording.

"I've been talking with Uncle Cal and he told us that since the record is almost done, we can go on tour. And –"

"I can't go. There's just too much going on right now for me to even think about going on tour. I'm pregnant and my husband doesn't even know about it."

"Come on, it's not like you'll be flying. And I'm sure if you ask your doctor, it'll be fine. It'll be more than fine, it'll be fun. It will."

Haley shook her head. "No, fine. I'll talk about it with Nathan and my doctor. I promise. There are just a few things I need to take care of first."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello?" Nathan asked when he answered the phone.

_"Is Haley Scott there?"_

"No; but she should be home soon. Can I take a message?"

_"Just tell her know her doctor called and let her know she should call me back as soon as possible."_

"What is this regarding?" Nathan asked. "I'm her husband."

_"Her pregnancy; let her know I called."_

"Okay." Nathan said. He nodded and hung up. Haley was pregnant. They were going to have a baby. And why hadn't she told him. Was it his? Is that why she hadn't told him? She was carrying another man's child?"

"Hi." Haley said. She came in and saw Nathan at the island and he had a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. "I see you've been busy."

"I have." Nathan said. "Come sit down. I have a game we can play."

Haley sat down on the stool. "What's going on? What game are we playing?"

"A Titanic trivia game. You get a question correct, I take a shot. You get a question wrong, you take a shot. And we'll play until you take one shot."

"Why? I don't want to take a shot."

"Fine 20 questions. You get all 20 correct; I won't bug you."

Haley shrugged. "Okay. First question."

"Who said this line? "Yes. Very nice. Have you met my granddaughter, Lizzy? She takes care of me.""

"Old Rose."

Nathan took a shot and filled his glass again. "Next question; who played Rose?"

Haley acted to be thinking about it. "I believe the actress who portrayed Rose in the movie was Kate Winslet. When she was a red head."

Nathan took his second shot. "Next question. Why did Rose let go of Jack's hand?"

"He was dead. Although she did say she'd never let go. Kissed his hand and let go."

Nathan nodded and he down his third shot."

Haley was on a roll. She was one question away from not having to drink. She was relieved. She did not want to endanger herself and the baby."

"How old was Rose, young Rose I mean."

Uh oh. Haley was drawing a blank. "19?" She knew she was wrong and she eyed her shot glass filled with the hard liquor and knew her fate. She knew that if she had one drink, one tiny shot of it, that she would be fine. It's not as if she was downing the whole bottle.

"She was 17. Drink up."

Haley gulped and looked at her husband. "Ass." She downed the liquid and smiled. "This is water."

Nathan laughed. "You didn't really think I'd let my wife drink alcohol. She will not hurt our child like that." Haley immediately froze. "I know. Your doctor called."

Haley sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He held her hands. "It's okay."

"There's something else I need to tell you. My father, my biological father has a genetic trait. A heart defect and his dad just died recently because of that. And he got tested and he doesn't have it. But he's a carrier. And I could be a carrier, which means little guy could be too or even have it; which means, I have to get tested. So does our little miracle. And I'm scared."

Nathan nodded. "It's okay." He saw a look on her face and he knew she had to say something else. "What is it?"

"I've been working. Mia and I have been recording some songs. And we almost have a record. Her Uncle Cal said we should go on tour. And I want to. I have a feeling that my doctor will be okay it."

"Are you sure?"

Haley nodded. "Nathan, this is my dream. And I want it. And I deserve it. I mean with the whole father drama behind me, or at least next to me, I deserve this. And I want this. Just think about it."

"I don't need to. Your going on tour."

"Aaaahhhhh!" Haley said. She jumped on Nathan and kissed him with deep passion. "I love you. And you'll be a great father. You'll be the best father."

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY TALKS WITH THE DEAN**

**NATHAN PACKS**

**NATHAN MEETS CAL**

**LUCAS AND BROOKE SAY GOODBYE TO HALEY**

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER. COM / HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	21. Chapter 21

Haley was trying to grab a box of cereal from the top shelf of their cupboards but she couldn't reach. She decided to try to hobble onto the counter when Nathan stopped her. "You know you can always ask me to get something for you, I will."

"I need to do stuff for myself when you're not there."

"And when I am here, you come get me. You're pregnant Hales."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yes, pregnant, not elderly. I can do stuff like that, like get something from the top shelf. I'm not that short, but I do have my ways."

"I know. It's one of the reasons I married you." He kissed her on the forehead.

"And you being the best guy is one of the reasons why I married you." Haley placed her hand on her still flat stomach. "And it's a reason why our bundle of joy is going to love you."

Nathan bent down and kissed her stomach. "I love little one. Daddy loved you."

Haley smiled and she pushed him away as she made her way to the bathroom. "This is the worst part of it." She came back and saw that Nathan made coffee. "Is that decaf?" Nathan shook his head no. He smiled when she groaned. "Okay, I lied. No caffeine is the ultimate worst part of pregnancy."

"I'll pick some up on my way home."

"I might not be here when you get back. I'm talking with the dean about this whole tour thing." Haley said waving her hands in the air.

"Okay, talk about me too and the baby if you want. I mean we just found out. And I don't know if you want anyone to know—"

"Brooke already knows. She went with me. But you can tell Lucas if you want. I don't mind." Haley suddenly got an urge to puke her guts out. She ran to the bathroom and Nathan was hot on her trail holding her hair back. "I hate this." Haley said between fits of food particles falling into the toilet. When she was done, she brushed her teeth and then headed to the dean's office.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Congratulations big brother." Nathan said to Lucas as soon as he saw him opening the door. "You're gonna be an uncle."

"Haley's pregnant?" Lucas asked. Nathan nodded. "You okay with that. What else is going on with you?"

Nathan breathed in heavily. "She had to get tested; her and the baby. And she's going on tour. We're going on tour, the both of us."

"She told you about the music thing?" Lucas asked.

"Wait you knew and didn't tell me? Something great happens for my wife and my brother doesn't even have the decency to tell me."

"She wanted something for herself. You have basketball and now she has this. She feels good, great, worthy even. She needs this."

"I know she needs this. She deserves this. She's gonna be going through hell with this pregnancy. I need to meet this Cal guy."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"I need to know that this is okay." Haley said to Dean MacAdams. "I mean this is definitely a dream come true for me. I mean getting married, pregnant and now going on tour in less than like two months. And—"

"If what you said is really what you want?" Haley nodded. "Sure. But you'll have to work really hard to graduate by December."

"I'll do my best. And Nathan can if he wants to?" The Dean just nodded his head. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hi." Nathan said. He saw Mia there in the little office and he was waiting for Cal.

"Congrats husband and dad." Mia said as she hugged him.

"Thanks, is Cal around?" He didn't see him around.

"He'll be here soon. He's finishing renting out tour bus. Is Hales excited?"

Nathan wasn't sure how to answer that. She was but she wasn't. "She's worried but she can't wait. We actually have to go get something checked out before we leave."

"Mia, be beautiful talented niece, did Haley get here?" Cal said as he entered the room.

"Actually, her husband wanted to meet you." She pointed to Nathan.

They shook hands and they sat down on the chairs in the office. "I just wanted to meet you and know what you're intentions are with Haley and Mia. I mean I trust my wife and everything, but I'm just not sure about this. She is pregnant."

"She is? I'm happy for you guys. But I swear, this is all professional, I promise you."

"Good. Then I guess we're going on tour."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nathan, pack my curling iron for me will you?" Haley yelled from the living room. She was almost done packing some of her books. She had bought some pregnancy books to learn about what was going to be going on with her in the months to come.

"Hales, did you grab my book I was reading off the coffee table?" Nathan asked from the bedroom. He was reading a book about NBA's greatest players and how their stories began. It really intrigued him and made him want to strive more to get into the NBA, but if he never made it there, he wasn't going to bum out. He was going to enjoy the rest of his life with Haley and their little one.

Haley went into the bedroom and she grabbed a few things that she knew she wanted to bring on tour. She bumped into Nathan coming out of the adjoining bathroom. "Remember, most of our stuff is packed and everything is labeled for Brooke and Lucas to finish packing and sending into storage for the summer."

"I know Hales; I finished labeling everything while you were napping in bed."

Haley blushed lightly. "I'm sorry. It's just the doctor said I would nap often and I guess it wouldn't start this soon. I know that that is not an excuse but—"

Nathan stopped her with his lips. "Haley, you're two people now, I get it; besides, you should get the most amount of sleep now before the baby comes, even if it is 8 months away."

Haley nodded. "And soon enough, I'll look like a beach ball, a beach whale."

"You'll look beautiful." Nathan said. He couldn't wait for her to get a baby bump.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't go." Brooke hung onto Haley. She knelt down to Haley's stomach. "Tell mommy not to go. You need Auntie Brooke around to feed mommy the good food, like cake, cookies and brownies."

Lucas pulled Brooke away from Haley. "Brooke, she needs to go." He then went to hug Haley. "You'll do great Hales. We'll pack your stuff tomorrow."

Haley pulled away. "Thank you." She leaned into Nathan who was behind her. "We are going to miss you."

They got interrupted by Cal. "Haley, Nathan we have to get going."

Haley hugged both Lucas and Brooke before she left to go on the bus with Nathan. She was so excited. Touring until August was making her nerves flutter; also with her future child to think about. She still wasn't sure if she should be going on tour. She wasn't even sure she had that heart disease her biological father was talking about. But she would find out in a few weeks.

Nathan was even more scared. He was not going to be graduating in December like Haley was. He was going to be in classes while Haley took care of the baby. She was going to work hard over the summer to get enough credits to graduate early that way she wouldn't have to worry about school when the baby came.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

_"Haley James is coming clean. Her and her new co-star, Zac Efron are more than just cast members. They were caught cozying it up in a Barnes and Nobles." Pictures are shown on screen of them holding hands and kissing. _

_Nathan was in the living room about to head to class when he decided to check the TV. He turned off the television and knew he should have never turned it on. He eyed his wedding ring and knew he should take it off. He threw the remote control onto the couch and headed out to class. He was so glad that he only had a few months left of school. Then he could just not have to deal with the stares in class and around campus. _

**SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU, BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. WOULD YOU LIKE A SEQUAL? TEE HEE!**

**(**_**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: TWITTER. COM / HALEYGBAUMANN**_**)**


End file.
